


The Dress

by GelchanMuki16



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Genderbending, I lost my hype but i want to share this to you guys, Many Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Tags Are Hard, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelchanMuki16/pseuds/GelchanMuki16
Summary: Daphne have enough of people calling her "ugly". Her peers, enemies, associates (who would deny she isn't ugly but refuses to call her beautiful either), Vlad, and even her parents (though indirectly).Until she is blessed with a "son" who knows what to do. She have one night at the ball to prove herself as a beautiful young lady worth attention and respect with everyone that surrounds her. Except it is also followed with consequences she's not ready to face just yet...along with drama and finding love to the last person you'd expect.Will she survive? Will she finally be respected for who she is? Who you think she'll end up with?Read and find out!Read and review please! :D





	1. Chapter 1

The Dress Prologue

A girl with long lustrous ink black hair wearing a dark black tank top contrasting her white, glowing skin and jeans shorts fixed the camera before her and sat on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed. With a date on the lens which is:

March 1, 2016

"Hey guys! Daphne Jane Fenton here but I am famously/notoriously known as Invisojill, Public Enemy #1, and many more but I am preferably known Daphne Phantom" Daphne takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I am Amity Park's heroine and their so called villain, wanted in the Ghost Zone, hated and enemies with certain ghosts, Casper High's loser, people wanting to dissect me molecule by molecule, most notably my parents, and ,excuse me for swearing, but my life has a lot of bull****..."

"Mommy language" a 12 year old boy who is like "mini me" version of Daphne in Phantom form.

"Danby!? What are doing here? How long have you been there? Did you hear me swear?" 

"Long enough to get me worried and no I did not hear you swear" the boy named Danby said.

"There's nothing to be worried about sweetheart" Daphne assured.

"Liar! I know you're upset about something!" Danby accused.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! I'm not upset...I'm just thinking" Daphne wave her hands in the air like a signal of either defeat or calm down.

"Thinking? You're just thinking? Yeah right" Danby continues not to believe her.

"No really sweet pea" Daphne took him with her hands and set his floating form into her legs crossed in Indian style. Danby can't help but snuggle closer and transform into his human form. This always calms him down.

"All right, what are you thinking?" Danby asked calmly this time.

"Well sweetie, I've been thinking of the events last month" Daphne explained as she plays with Danny's hair.

"Oh you mean the dress and the-" "Yes I know that dress YOU made me wear" Daphne cut him off.

"Hey it's not my fault you wanted to look pretty!" Danby countered back.

"Quiet you" Daphne muttered as she cradles him closer. It was a bit quiet until Danby asked:

"Why are you thinking about what happened last month" Danby asked as he munched on a chocolate chip cookie which randomly appeared in his hand.

"Well...I didn't expect for any of those events to happen... but it just did" Daphne said.

"It sucks when you have brilliant plan only to backfire at your face" Danby commented.

"I know but things happen right?" Danby's only reply is closing his eyes and nod in agreement.

"One more question mom" 

"Shoot"

"Why are taking a video of yourself?" Danby asked as he emphasized when he points to the camera.

"Oh! Because I'd want to keep track on things especially what happened last month, Jace said its best to keep journal entries and suggests video journals if I had hard time writing it down" Daphne explained "And I have no idea why I'm talking to an invisible audience but...I don't know" 

"Why?" Danby narrowing his eyes, unable to understand what his mother really meant.

"I guess, its about nostalgia and how I don't want to forget about what happened last month" Daphne explained again.

"Oh" Danby and Daphne stared for a moment.

"Well what are you waiting for? Start talking" Danby demanded.

"Oh right" when Daphne sets her son on the side, she noticed he covered on cookie crumbs and his hand holding a big cookie with the other hand holding a bag of more cookies.

"Danby" she said d calmly but sternly "How many of those cookies have you been eating?" She asked like what a mother would say when her child eat s too many sweets.

"Uh" Danby looks around nervously "Would you like some?" He nervously asked were the a forced smile hoping she would be swayed easily.

"Don't dodge that question young man! Now answer me" Daphne strictly demanded. 

"Uuh..." Danby nervously looked around more before bolting far from his mother towards the door.

"Get back here young man!" Daphne yelled as she bolted after him faster than the speed of light

Ensue girlish screaming of a young boy running from his mother who is chasing and yelling after him with things crashing and breaking (most notably breaking glass and cats screaming) until Dandy ran back to room towards the camera which made the camera fell to its side and its lens breaking. Daphne appeared but gasped (why? Because her son is injured) and ran towards the camera but instead of the camera, she held a sniffling Danby on her arms who is repetitively saying sorry.

"Mommy please don't be mad at me!" Danby pleaded.

"Oh shush you, you're hurt, stop crying" Daphne said very calmly and motherly as cradled had m and pulled out a first aid kit.

"But I broke you're camera" Danby began crying again.

"Its okay, its just a camera" Daphne said as she starts cleaning him up.

"But you're journals m-mom" Danby stuttered.

"It can wait" She chirped.

"But-"

"No buts young man, just let mommy clean your wounds" Daphne smiled but frowned that he's still sniffling. An idea hatched in her head.

"Smile!" Daphne grinned and started tickling him.

Ensue fluff and wounds being cleaned.

Daphne decide to take a look on the camera.

"Hey it's still recording" Daphne announced as she picked it up.

"Really?" Danby in disbelief.

"Yeah, take a look" Daphne showed the camera which is still recording.

"Wow, you're right" 

"Yes but the broken lens won't be good quality at all" Daphne frowned.

"Don't worry I'll find a way to fix it" Danby looked down in shame, pressed and rubbed his sneaker clad toes on the floor. Daphne smiled at that.

"You don't have to, I'll just borrow a camera from Tucker" Daphne assured.

"But mommy you're journal" Danby is about rant until:

"Ssh, you don't have to. Just promise me to keep yourself out of trouble" Daphne smiled which almost makes him do what she says.

"Yes mommy" he looked down defeated. Daphne smiled with relief and kissed his forehead.

"That's my boy, now run along now you need to get the sugar out of your body or else you won't be able to sleep tonight" Daphne told him. He beamed and nod his head and transformed into Phantom form and is about to bolt out of the window.

"And remember" Daphne said.

""Keep yourself out of trouble" yes mom I know. Bye bye. Love ya!" Danby kissed her cheek before bolting out.

Daphne touched her cheek and laughed.

"He's like me so much" Daphne said as she admires the horizon Danby flew into. The moment was immediately shattered when Box Ghost shouted "BEWARE!" behind her.

"For the love of-! Can't I have a moment to myself for once" she shouted and sucked him in the Fenton Thermos. Unbeknownst to Daphne, the broken digi-cam is gone from her desk.

And the said camera is stolen by her son, Danby who came back to get it. Why? The keyword is "almost"   
____________________________________

Danby never listens XD

I actually made Danby act like a 1 year old since he is chronologically a 1 year old. I want to make him childish and a bit of a crybaby because think about it, he's biologically 12 but that doesn't mean he have the exact mind of a 12 year old, sure, there will be chapters he shows to act like his biological age but not completely. He calls her "mommy" because he likes to show his affection and Daphne doesn't mind because she loves him so much like a mother's live would be to a son.


	2. 02/01/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne thinks she is forever alone...

"Entry #1 and I'm so excited to start!" Daphne squeeled.

"By the way, Danby was isn't here because he went traveling around the world again" She explained.

"Glad to see you're using my advice" Her older brother named Jace said as he stood by her door.

"Yeah I know but I'm only doing this because you forced me to"

"I'm just doing what's best for you. And by the way, isn't that Tucker's camera?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with ours?"

"Danby broke it"

"Oh"

...

"Can you go now"

"Oh right, and dinner is ready by 7"

"Okay now go"

"Sheesh!"

"'Kay now let's get-" She was cut off when a wisp of blue mist blew out her mouth.

"This better be a ghost attack and not a bunch of suitors!" She grumbled and peeked at her window.

"For the love of- uh!" Daphne transformed and ensue fighting that camera was unable to catch but did catch zaps of green, screaming parents, an overprotective brother yelling, and the camera jumping a bit. Few minutes past, Daphne floated back to her bed, hair in disarray and slightly covered with dirt.

"Okay, now there's no more interruptions..." She darts her eyes left and right suspiciously before grinning.

"Let's start!"  
____________________________________  
"Ugh!" A goth girl exclaimed.  
"We know Sam" A tech geek said looking up from his beloved PDA before looking.  
Daphne and the said the goth girl and tech geek named Sam and Tucker, her best and only friends, walked down the halls of Casper High. Why is Sam complaining? Simple, its February 1st and now the hallways are covered in hearts, glitter, red, and most notably...pink. Sam's most hated color.   
As they continue to walk, Sam starts complaining and Tucker Snapchat-ing his new found girlfriend Valerie who is also her friend as Fenton and enemy has Phantom. 

I still can't believe Valerie blames me (as Phantom) of "ruining her life". 

And that leaves Daphne sighing sadly as she let's Tucker mind his own business and ignoring Sam's complaints. 

It gets worst when Paulina decided to ruin the already ruined mood of Daphne. 

" Well if it isn't the Fenton freak and her loser friends" Paulina said in her annoying presence.  
The trio stopped, groaned and turned to see her smug look on her face.

"What do you want now you shallow witch!" Sam said rather than asked. Paulina's face twisted into a glare shooting towards Sam before looking back at all three.

"Well, as you three know, its February 1st and-"

"We know, we have our calendars" Sam rudely cut her off.

"As I was saying" Paulina seethed "I have so many gifts and flowers and chocolates and cards and its the first day before the actual Valentine's Day" she bragged.

"So?" Sam asked dumbly, not really caring a single word of what Paulina just said. But to Daphne she felt a bit jealous knowing that shallow witch have so many gifts and all and everyone knows Paulina is a b*tch, so why do they waste their money for her? That's one thing Daphne doesn't understand of how the human brain works.

"So! It means I am the most beloved in Casper High, Oh! Which reminds me, how many gifts did you losers get, hm?" Paulina said.

"I got Valerie's laptop upgraded and she gave me a brand new pair of shoes! See" Tucker said as he lift up one of his foot for emphasis. The shoes are not only original but also expensive (where did she the money from though?)

Paulina snorted with disgust after hearing the former A-list member is not only the new girlfriend of bad luck Tuck but she also, she gifted him something expensive too.

"I wonder where she got the money from, hmmm? She probably stole it!" Paulina accused which Tucker's ear tips turn red.

"No she didn't! She worked hard for it!" Tucker defended.

"What did you say about my girl?!" An angry blonde jock named Dash (who appeared right behind of Paulina) growled which made Tucker out of fear.

"N-nothing" Tucker stuttered.  
"Good job Dash" Paulina purred.  
"Anything for you babe" Dash said with a grin. Until Valerie, who also came out of nowhere, appeared next to Tucker.

"What's going on in here?" Valerie demanded.  
"Oh nothing just saying you stole money for a gift for your little boyfriend" Paulina sneered.

"I would never steal!" Valerie angrily replied.  
"Yeah right!" Paulina retorted back.  
"E-easy Val" Tucker tries to came her down.  
"C'mon Tuck were leaving" Val declared as she wrapped an arm around Tucker's before both heading off as Tuck ask how's the upgrade and Val happily telling it was amazing. Leaving Sam and Daphne alone with the "king" and "queen" of Casper High.

"My dark angel!" A Hungarian accented voice came from behind which Sam know to well who it is. Both Daphne and Sam turned to see Gregor, Sam's Euro-goth boyfriend walking towards them with his hands behind his back.

"Gregor!" Sam unnaturally said in happy way as she ran up to him and threw his arms around his neck and kissed each other. The sight alone made Daphne's heart wretched with sadness and jealously.

"What's behind you're back?" Sam asked  
"Oh nothing, just a little something for my dark angel" Gregor said as he reveals what he's hiding. A boquet of purple-black roses. Sam's eyes sparkled and gasped at the sight of Gothic yet beautiful roses before her.

"They're wonderful I love it!" Sam said as she huged once more before walking away with Sam leanih on to him and Gregor's arm wrapped around her waist and started chatting of goths chat about. Practically leaving a slack jawed Daphne in the hands of two bullies as if she never existed at all.

"That leaves you Fent-loser" Paulina said, snapping Daphne out of her thoughts and turned to see their rather inpatient looks on their faces.

"So watcha' got?" Paulina asked.

"Uh..." Daphne have no reply for she received nothing. Which mad Paulina and Dash snicker.

"I knew you got nothing! I mean, why did I bother asking!" Paulina laughed which also joined by Dash followed by the entire (or at least Daphne thinks its entire) students at the hallway laughed.

"I mean, like, look at YOU!" Paulina gestured her entire self. Daphne's messy hair underneath a beanie cap, a baggy shirt with an equally baggy pants.

"Not only you're parents are freaks but so are you! You never got anything and the geeks got something! You're such freak and ugly! No one will ever like you!" Paulina proudly said and laughed.

Her eyes glowed green out of anger with none of her two friends calming her down. She immediately storms off with long, angry footsteps before anything can happen...like bashing Paulina's face in.

"Hey I'm not done with you! Get back here!" Paulina yelled after but Daphne didn't and continued off.

"You better watch you're back ugly!" Paulina said which was the last thing she heard before hearing obnoxious laughter.

As she walked away and finally lost them. She stood alone in the empty hallway. Her eyes stopped glowing and begins to sting, tears threatning to spill. Until she realized why the hallways are empty...she was late for class! 

"Shit! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"  Was the only thing Daphne's mind as she sped up to reach the the door of her English teacher's classroom. As she burst through the doors, panting, looking much messier than she normally is. Everyone looked at her and Mr. Lancer simply sighed.

"Miss Fenton, you're late" Mr. Lancer said plainly.

"I can explain, you see-" 

"Detention. No explanation needed. Take your seat and open your book in page 365" He said, simply brushing her off. 

She bowed her head and took her seat, ignoring the snickers of her peers and worried looks of her two best friends.

Time skip...

Lunch hour, she still remember the incident with Sam and the Lunch Lady as if it was yesterday...Man, those days are better until her two best friends found the love of their lives. Not that she's jealous (okay, maybe a little bit) but she can't help but feel empty ever since they found their love lives. She should happy for them bit why does it hurt so much?

As they sat on their usual lunch table, Daphne pokes at her inedible looking lunch as Tucker and Valerie gives each other goo-goo eyes and Sam telling how her day went with Gregor. Daphne tries her best not to glare at them but she can't seem to do so, so she pokes at her food and not paying any attention at all.

They got worried and asked her but she simply said, she didn't get any sleep last night. But instead of expecting scolds, they simply accept it and went back to their business leaving, Daphne, once again, to her thoughts.

And to make things even worse, school is about to end until Skulker decides to attack the school and have my pelt on the foot of his bed. Ew...

Okay so ectoblast here ectoblast there. Witty banters. Ensue citizens and running, screaming, and hiding. Along with questions like he have a girlfriend. Good God! I wish I never asked.

"So you're dating Ember?! How did you score a girl like Ember?!" Daphne Phantom asked hysterically, not believing a word he said.

"That's right whelp! And to answer you're question, all it takes is the right spark" Skulker replied as he shoots more ectobeams from newly upgraded toys of his. Damn! They hurt! He wasn't kidding about getting new and painful upgrades.

"What about you whelp?"

"What?"

"Who are you dating?" She froze at his personal question.

"Like, I'm telling you! You would probably go after him if I tell ya!" She spat angrily.

"You sound defensive..." He murmured loud enough to hear until he realized something.

"Wait a minute" He said and both their shooting seized and Daphne watch him. Confused of why he declared a few minute break.

"You're not dating anyone" He said in brink of laughing. Daphne's mouth hung with shock before gritting her teeth out of anger.

"I do so!" She yelled at him.

"No you aren't" Skulker snickered "Obviously who would go for you other than you're pelt!" He laughed. Daphne stood, more like float, there slack jawed as the screaming and hiding citizens emerge from their hiding spots and watch what was happening between the ghost and their heroine Daphne Phantom.

"You're not as good looking as any girl should be!" with that, Daphne socked him in the face and sucked him in the thermos. Resisting the temptation of repetitively shaking him while in the thermos until...

"Daphne Phantom! Is it true what he said?" A male reporter from the news channel asked. Daphne hoped it wasn't the "dating" thing.  
"The part were you're not dating anyone?" A female reporter from the exact same news channel asked. With that she stiffened.  
"What am I doing here? I'm a weather man not a reporter!" Lance Thunder, whom we all know too well, exclaimed.  
"Y-you should really quit you're job Lance" Daphne nervously laughed but she can't help but feel sad today. As the reporters asked multiple questions, Daphne flew away faster than a speed of light. 

Along the way, more ghosts attacks and she had no choice but to fight back and suck them in. And she missed curfew...again.

At the dinning table, Daphne sat across her parents, her head bowed and staring at her hands. Apart not wanting to look at them, she didn't want them to see the new scratches, most notably found on her cheeks and foreheads, since they would freak.

"Honestly Daphne! I never raised you to be a delinquent" Maddie, her mother, scolded.

"Young lady, that's not only it but you're grades are slipping! No Fenton have grades like C's and D's, it should be A's" Jack, her father, ranted again about how Fenton should only get A's. There goes my hopes and dreams to NASA...

"Look at us Daphne" Maddie sternly said and Daphne hesitantly looked up and her face made them gasped.

"Daphne who did this to you?" Maddie asked as she forgotten her anger and held her daughter's baby face.

"If its that Dash or Paulina kid I will go to their houses and straighten them up!" Jack declared, looking ready to run the Fenton RV on said students' houses.

"No I swear" Daphne said.

"Then what?!" They both demanded.

"No one its just an accident" Daphne lied.

"I don't believe you young lady" Maddie said.

Daphne sighed.

"Alright, I was on my way home and I..." Daphne builds the most believable story.

"And?" Maddie ushered.

"And...I was attacked by ghosts" Daphne caused an uproar to parents.

"No ectoplasmic scums will hurt my baby!" Maddie declared angrily as both of her parents grab their weapons and ran put the door with Jace looking at them confused as he entered just now.

"What was that about?" Jace asked as he points his thumb at the still open door where their parents ran out. She simply shrugged. Jace sighed and locks the door.

As he prepares dinner, which he gladly does since their mother often have ectoplasm all over the food.

Daphne is upstairs trying to finish her dog pile of assignments in an unenergetic way until...

"Oh Daphne~" the ghost cooed as Daphne dug her pen deeper on the paper to the wooden desk, surely leaving a hole on the paper.

"I can smell your misery a mile away~ I wonder what's it all about? Oh! I know, that you got beat up" the ghost named Spectra said.

"Leave me alone Spectra!" She said through her teeth.

"But I'm a psychiatrist dear, its my job to hear you out" Spectra persisted.

"No, you're job is to make people miserable! Now leave me alone!" Daphne shouted finally facing the ghost in her ghost form.

"You're right~ I can tell you can you will be forever alone" Spectra said.

"I'm wont!" Daphne denied.

"Don't deny it child! I can sense you're misery and that you can never be with anyone at all" Spectra said, every word dripping with poison.

"..." Daphne said nothing continued to glare at her.

"I'm correct and you know that! I mean look at you" Spectra gestured her hand on the entire appearance of Daphne.

"No could ever like an ugly freak like you!" With that, Daphne sworn she was hit harder than any ectoblast ever shot at her.

"Not if I can say anything about that!" Jace, who appeared at her door, sucked Spectra in the thermos and shutting her in. He looked to see his sistet slightly shaken. He puts the thermos down on the nearby desk and went up to hug her. Daphne hugged back.

"Don't you listen to her, what she said is all lies" Jace said as he cradled his baby sister's head on his chest.

"But why does it hurt so much" Daphne said, voice cracking and in the brink of crying.

"You're just insecure, alright" Jace said as he held his baby sister's chin to look at him.

"And believe me when I say you're pretty, a strong, independent girl" With that, Daphne smiled at Jace's words. Until he decides to ruin the moment.

"Kinda funny when I'm the older sibling and you're the baby" Jace grinned. And that mad Daphne punch his shoulder and said:

"I'm not a baby!" Daphne said defensively.

"Ha! You are in my eyes" Jace just laughed at Daphne pouting face before she as well erupted into laughter. Until the moment was ruined.

"Ah! The joys of laughter!" Spectra cried in horror.

"Shut up Spectra!" Daphne and Jace yelled.

"BEWARE!" Box Ghost yelled. Honestly, how on earth did he get here? Or better yet, how on earth did he know where she lived?

"For the love!- Here!" Daphne grabbed the thermos and said "Go annoy Spectra instead!" And sucked Box Ghost in the exact same thermos Spectra is in. Once the lid is shut, you can here Box Ghost yelling his famous "Beware!" and Spectra screaming out frustration and annoyance.

"Should you put them back in the Ghost Zone?" Jace asked. An evil plan glinted in Daphne's sky blue eyes.

"Later, after finishing the dinner you made" Daphne said. Jace looked at her before understanding what she meant.

"Great idea" He said before both siblings went downstairs for dinner, as well as ignoring Spectra's screams of annoyance.

Ensue siblings having some edible dinner and Jace persisting for Daphne to talk about her problems. And parents coming home with dozens of ghosts being captured. Daphne manages to bring the ghosts back to the zone and told her parents they manage to escape. 

Ensue Daphne on her bed and thinking about what her everyone' said and Jace's words. Wondering who should she listen to...until she drifted to sleep...and forgot that Spectra and Box Ghost are still in the thermos...

Little did she know, she is going to get a pleasant surprise...

Midnight...

Daphne woke up, her ghost triggered letting out a breathe of blue wisp. And reacted like what a wild animal would do: she shot a warning ectobeam.

"Who's there" Daphne growled and is about to shoot another ectobeam.

"Wait hold up!" The voice of a male child. Daphne is still high and alert.

"Show yourself!" Daphne demanded until the culprit showed his face. And Daphne's beam died down and gasped at whom she saw.

"Hi mommy~"   
____________________________________  
"Okay, so I'm just going to end it there, my memory is kind of full and I need to get a new one *sigh*" Daphne said and Danby suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Mommy!" Danby shouted behind her.

"Ah!" Daphne jumped and shrieked from surprise and clutched her heart.

"Don't do that!" She scolded.

"Sorry" Danby said looking down at his feet.

"What's that behind you?" Daphne asked and Danby grinned.

"Your new and improved camera!" He reveals the broken which is now fixed and good as new camera which he broke yesterday. Daphne gasped and took it from his tiny hands.

"How did get you get it fixed?" Daphne asked.

"Oh I just got help from a genius" Danby said.

"Please don't tell me its Technus" Daphne practically begged.

"Since you don't want me to, I won't tell you" Danby said smiling. Daphne groaned.

"Ugh! that guy can't take a hint! He won't leave me alone!" Daphne exclaimed.

And the said ghost appeared and a cold mist of blue escaped her mouth.

"Speak of the devil..."

"I, Technus, Master of Technology is here-" He was cut when Daphne:

"Here to flirt with me and take me out on date blah blah blah, I know! But I have boyfriend so take the damn hint!" And she sucked him in the thermos.

"Do mommy a favor and put him back for me" Daphne requested.

"No problem mommy!" Danby saluted before taking the thermos and made his way to the lab.

Once her son left, she checked the fancy black and white camera and checked its specs.

"Wow! This camera is awesome" Daphne happily exclaimed, realized she thank the person who fixed it.

"Maybe I should thank Technus for this..." Daphne whispered to herself before bolting out the doot and going after Danby.

"Hey Danby wait!"  
____________________________________  
Daphne is a bit OOC here but there are girls who are sensitive to have their flaws pointed out.

There's not much for me to say for this chapter but...I hope you guys like it!


	3. 02/02/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne is reunited with her son..

"Okay February 2, 2016 entry #2. So this talks about my relationships with others like son and my brother...but first let's have a recap"  
____________________________________  
"Who's there" Daphne growled and is about to shoot an ectobeam.

"Wait hold up!" The voice of a male child. Daphne is still high and alert.

"Show yourself!" Daphne demanded until the culprit showed his face. And Daphne's beam died down and beamed at whom she saw.

"Hi mommy~"   
____________________________________  
"Hi mommy~"

Standing before her at the foot of her bed is her cousin-who-is-now-her-son, in Phantom form before transforming into human form.

"Danby!" Daphne squeeled and ran up to him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Daphne said.

"Air, air" Danby croaked. Daphne released him.

"Sorry" She said and then they both laughed. Danny's head on his mother's lap

"Hey mom! Won't you're mom and dad her us?" Danby asked.

"Don't worry, they wear eraplugs...except Jace, he'll be here in 3...2..."   
Then her bedroom door burst opened with nothing but a cranky looking older brother.  
"1" Daphne smiled a predicted.

"Daphne what did you-!" Jace stopped when his eyes landed on the boy who's about 12 whose head is snug on Daphne's lap.

"Who are you?! What right do you have to be in my baby sister's room?! AND DAPHNE EXPLAIN WHY HIS HEAD IS ON YOUR LAP?!" Jace demanded.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Daphne chuckled.

"That's not the answer to my questions" Jace glared, especially at the boy.

"Hi uncle Jace!" Danby said cheerily. Shocking Jace even more and making him conclude something even worse.

"Uh...I can explain!" Daphne raised her hands as if she is surrounding.

"Then explain!" Jace hissed. Daphne stood up and Danby sat up. As she picked something from her desk, Jace is left glaring Danby as Danby glares back as well. It stop when Daphne tap her foot for Danby to behave.

"Have some papers and crayon and draw something for mommy" Daphne said as she picked up a rim of bond paper and a whole boxes of color pencils.

"I'm not 8 years old" Danby said but Daphne gave him a stern look and he did what his mommy said. Daphne sighed as she walked towards Jace.

"Mommy?" He whispered and hissed.  
"I can explain" She said.

Ensue really long explanation and Danby drawing.

"So you're telling me Vlad tries to make a perfect clone of you only to end up with a boy and two years younger than you" Jace said.

"Yes" Daphne nodded.

"And that you adopted him as you're son because he have you're DNA and he lives in the streets and because Vlad tries to destroy him" Jace said.

"Yes, that's pretty much it" Daphne said.

"Sorry" Jace apologized.

"Its okay" Daphne said.

"Its just I can't bear to see my baby sister growing up too fast...you proved yourself by taking responsibility into protecting the town and now you're a mother" Jace said in a sad tone "Its like I'm losing you by the second" Daphne kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best big brother ever" Daphne said.

"Daphne, I'm far from best the best big brother ever" Jace said, slightly startled at what she suddenly said.

"No you are, you understand me where others don't" Daphne said. Jace smiled at how sweet his little sister is.

"Who are you and what have you done to my baby sister" Jace joked as he headlocks his littles head and yells "noogies" as he rubbed his fist on her head and both laughs. This is not a normal thing that Jace do but when does something affectionate like this its mainly because he is sorry.

It was shortly interrupted when Danby tugged on his mother's cotton pajama pants.

"Mommy look what I did" Danby chirped. Daphne knelt down to Danny's level and take a look at it and Jace bends down as well. Danby slowly backs away.

"Oh no it's okay sweetie, Jace is just cranky and he wants make it up" Daphne assured and pats Danny's back. He still looked atb  
Jace as if he doesn't like him.

"Hey little guy! Danby right?" Jace smiled in a happy tone and Danby nodded.

"Sorry about earlier, let's start over" Jace cough (like a British man) before handing his hand out.

"Hi I'm you're uncle Jace" Jace smiled. Danby narrowed his eyes at him before looking to his mom who nodded at him before looking back with a blank expression. Jace's smile is about to falter until Danby smiled at him and took Jace's hand happily.

"Hi Uncle Jace! I'm Danby, please take care of mommy" Danby smiled. Jace chuckled.

"Don't worry I will" Jace said.  
"Well if you look at the time, we should head back to bed" Jace yawned.

"Goodnight you two" Jace said as he head off.  
"Oh and Danby"   
"Yeah?"   
"You're welcome to stay here any time" Jace said before returning to his room.

With that, Daphne picked Danby up and shuts her door.

"Let's get some sleep" Daphne said.

"But I'm not tired" Danby yawned.

"You're yawn says otherwise" Daphne laughed when he pouted.

They settle themselves next to each other. And she shuts her eyes closed.

"Hey mommy" Danby started.  
"Hmmm, why aren't you asleep?" Daphne rubbed her eyes before sitting up.

"Can I visit you tomorrow?" Danby asked.

"Today is tomorrow" Daphne said.

"No, not tomorrow today, tomorrow"

"Oh...Okay, see you then" Daphne said before laying her head on yue pillow and sleeps and Danby follows by.

"One more thing" Danby started.

"Make it quick" Daphne murmured.

"You'll thank me this morning" Danby said before closing his blue eyes.

"What do you-" Daphne opened her eyes but shuts her mouth when she heard soft snores of a sleeping Danby. She sighed. Sometimes Danby can be a bit of a mystery at times. She bend down to kiss his forehead and going back to sleep.

What will I thank him  for anyways?... Apart from being a wonderful a son of course...

The next morning...

"I'M LATE!!!" Daphne yelled as she rushed out of her bed, into the shower with the speed of light and ran her way downstairs, took her breakfast and said "goodbye" s to both parents and brother with quick peck on the cheek. The family looking rather confused.  
Since she missed the bus (or at least she thought she missed the bus) and quickly transformed into Daphne Phantom and flied to school so fast, she sworn if she runs instead of fly, she will leave trails of fire.

And once she reached the door of her classroom and burst through the doors.

"I'm here!" Daphne said panting as if she was chased by a pack wild coyotes. Everyone in the classroom is staring at her wide-eyed.

"Yes that's nice Miss Fen-" Mr. Lancer paused when he realized something.

"Moby Dick! Miss Fenton you're early!"

It took seconds for Daphne to comprehend what he meant.

So that's what Danby meant...that little weasel...

"Haha! Right!" Daphne laughs it off and took her seat. Mr. Lancer still wide-eyed with shock until he snaps out of it.

"Alright students, instead of doing the usuals today we will be working on the decor for Valentine's day party which will be next, next week" With that, the students cheered (except Sam though).

"But!" Mr. Lancer added and the students shuts their mouth.

"This will be a part of your project and you will be partnered with upperclassmen" Mr. Lancer said. Ensue cricket noises before...the class erupted in joy.

"Oh joy" Daphne said unenthusiastically as she props an elbow on her desk and hand on her cheek.

Why? You better read more and find out...

...

"Why are you doing this?" Daphne asked as she painted the canvas.

"Because I want to have every chance to be near you and expose you as Phantom" The 17 years old, Grade 12 senior and her rival named Wesley Weston, who is called Wes by his friends, said while brushing paint over the canvas they're decorating.

"So you want to spend you're time with me" Daphne said batting her eyelashes, hand on her chest dramatically, and gave him look of innocence everytime when he accused her as Phantom.

"What!? No!" Wes blushed at the accusation.

"Liar, I can see it in your eyes" Daphne continues to accuse. Wes rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"Let's just get back to work" He said and she replies "Agreed".

They're both at the basketball court floor working on a canvas that says " Happy Valentines Day" as well as their other classmates, some a doing the dance number, some are at props, and some attend to the decor.

The most notable ones are the A-listers...Daphne's bullies. And since the teacher is not watching them. Dash decides to show off his basketball skills at his senior partner who is very pretty. The said senior watch in awe as Dash shows them off.

Daphne stopped and stared with a dreamy look on her face as she watch her crush show off. Wes notices this and waved hand up and down on her face, no reaction. He thought to himself.

"Why do you have a crush on someone so shallow and the one who bullies you and you're friends?"

For once, Wes thought of Daphne's well-being. It was immediately ruined when a basketball hit the can of pink paint over the canvas they're working on and Wes got splashed by paint over the head.

Daphne snapped out of it and saw the students of the basketball court laughing at Wes' misfortune. Wes stood up with anger written all over his face but instead of yelling them, he turned his heel and walking out.

Daphne, who feels really bad for him, stood up and grabbed his arm. He spun around to see Daphne looking at him. She gestured lightly for him to bend down. He did.

"I'll make it even for you" she whispered. Wes pulled himself away from confused at what she meant.

Daphne went over the ruined canvas with the ball on the puddle of pink paint. She picked up.

"Yo Fentina! Pass it over!" Dash said across the court. She moved closer and the students watch of what's going to happen.

Daphne was few feet away from them and the Dash's group. She offers the ball in one, outstretched arm.

"Take it" She said plainly. Dash step forward and as he tries to take it away. Daphne, in super speed, manages to get it away and spun the ball behind her back and transfer it to her other arm.

Dash, who is left confused, regains composure tries to take it away again only for Daphne to move it faster than a speed of light.

Wes realizes what he's witnessing she's going embarrass Dash for him. That idea made his jaw slightly hung open. He leans at the door pane, no longer caring about getting the paint off anymore.

Dash growls.  
"I'm just playing" Daphne laughed "Go ahead take it, I won't do anything" she smiled. Dash narrows his eyes suspiciously at her but his peers tell him to take it back. He grabbed but Daphne didn't move, satisfied he takes off...only for the ball not to budge out of her hand. As he tries to take it out of her open handed, iron grip. His peers telling him to stop playing around. Dash had enough and is about to charge at her until she dodged with the ball in her hand and Dash falls to the floor. And she starts dribbling the ball, Dash tries again only to fail humiliatingly. The students went dead silent.

Then Dash's peers started charging at her to take the ball, she did something no one thought she would do. She played like an expert. She did turns, swirls, spins, jumps, and tumbles and to it all off, she ran towards the ring and jump really high, so high that it would take years of training and height for the basketball jocks to do. With the ball on both her hands and the entire students in court watch and stare with tension building.

Wes watched wide eyed with awe. So focused of what's gonna happen next he didn't notice Mr. Lancer at the door.

Daphne slam dunked the ball and dragging the ring down with her and the glass holding the ring broke into million pieces of shards. She perfectly landed on her feet with the glass raining on to her head. She turns to see the shocked faces of her classmates and faced with the angry look on Mr. Lancer's face. And she sworn she saw Wes smiling and holding back a laugh. Oh wait, Mr. Lancer saw that?

...Uh oh...

Ensue the principal's office and Daphne still being accused and got detention instead. Worse part about it, her parents were called in. And got scolded in front of the bullies, refusing to listen toher defenses. Jace is the only one to understand her and defended her. Until a ghost attacked (again) and her parents went off. Jace dragged her away into the janitors closet.

"What Jace?! I have to help them!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Not until you tell what happened" Jace said.

"Fine! I want to get even with Dash for Wes" She said.

"Wes? As in Wesley Weston! The guy who tries to prove you're Daphne Phantom!"

"Yes!"

"Why? I thought you don't like him!"

"I do! Its just it's fair for him of what Dash did"

"Which is?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dash threw his basketball at our paint and got into our canvas and he have more compared to me" she emphasized as she points the paint on her shirt and pants.

"Daphne that's his battles not yours, you should stay out of it" Jace scolded.

"I know, but I can't help it" Daphne whined.

"Hero complex, of course" he rolled his eyes and Daphne playfully punched his shoulder.

Then they noticed the noises outside ceased. They open the door and gaped at what they saw.

The hallway is practically looked like a war zone. They saw their parents proudly holding the thermos that contain the ghost that attacked the ghost.

"I'm going to guess, its Skulker, isn't it"

Daphne rolled her eyes at that thought.

"Won't he ever leave me alone"

Ensue parents being proud at what they accomplish and Daphne being in trouble is forgotten. And they left due to another ghost attack. The rest of the day is cancelled for immediate repairs and to keep the students safe. Much to the joy of the students.

Since Daphne's friends left to spend their day with the boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So it's just me and you huh?" Daphne said and Jace made a nervous laugh and rubbed behind his neck.

"Heh, about that" Jace started nervously.

"I'm going to take my girlfriend out" Jace said.

"Girlfriend? You never told me!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Sorry" Jace said.

"Why?" She said feeling a bit hurt.

"Remember the Kitty and Johnny incident" Jace recalled.

"Oh...right" Daphne said before looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry its just, I'm not sure how would you react" Jace said.

"Its alright" Daphne lied.

"No, its not, I swear I'll make it up to you, I promise" Jace said as he put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled (sadly) at him.

"Okay" Daphne said as she brush her hand against his. (its been Daphne's habit to hold or brush her hand at someone who holds her shoulder)

"You're the sweetest" Jace said and kissed the side of her forehead.

"Do you want a ride home?" Jace asked.

"Nah, I need the exercise anyways" Daphne said(lied).

"You sure?" Jace asked

"Yah, so I'll just go now" Daphne said.

"Jacey!" A pretty girl hugged Jace's arm. Daphne jumped when the girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh. This is her" Jace said, gesturing the girl who have short wavy red hair, green eyes, pale skin, and wearing a cheerleader outfit of another school.

"Hello" Daphne forced to smile.

"Hi, you're Jacey's little sister right?" The said girlfriend said in sugary sweet voice. But something tells Daphne something is not right about her.

"Hi, I'm Penelope, but call me Penny!" Penny said in a happy voice, stretching a hand to her.

"Daphne" Daphne took the hand lightly shook it, her hand is cold...

"She seems nice, maybe I'm just paranoid"

"Well, we'll be going now, see you at home baby sis" Jace waved a goodbye as he and Penny begins walking away. And so did, Daphne. She just can't seem to get rid of that uneasy feeling about Jace's new girlfriend...

Daphne found herself home alone. Finally the house is hers for a day!

She dropped her bag and plopped down the couch and turned the TV on. Before you know it, she got bored and went to her room.

The first thing she saw is the thermos holding Spectra and Box Ghost is unscrewed. Well that explains why she feel like she's forgotten something...Oh well.

Then she heard a tap. And another. She took a look at her window when she saw a tiny pebble being thrown. She lift the window up with tiny pebble hitting her eye.

"Aaah!" She yelped and gripped her eye and fell on her butt.

"Sorry!"

"Danby?" She stood up and took a look, to see her son at the back yard.

"I thought you said you'll visit tomorrow" Daphne said.

"I know but I got bored and thought I should visit you" Danby said.

"You're bored?" She asked and replies by nodding his head.

"I'm bored too, I'll be down in a sec" When Daphne said she will be down in a sec, she literally means it. She jumped out of her window and stood in front of her son.

"So where you wanna go?" She asked.  
"I dunno, where you wanna go?" He asked.  
"No, where you wanna go"  
"No, where you wanna go?"

Ensue "where you wanna go?" argument. And then they went to the park for mother and son bonding, ghost attacks, transforms, ghost hunters, running for their lives, etc.

Daphne held Danny's hand until they flew into her room and transform to their human forms.

"That was great mom!" Danby happily exclaimed.  
"I know if only ghosts and ghost hunters aren't there to ruin it" Daphne laughed.  
"Yeah but still" Danby laughed.  
"I know" Daphne said.

The sweet moment is yet again ruined when Spectra appeared. Danby got mad for making his mommy sad. And he sucked her the thermos.

"Stop making mommy sad you ugly!" Danby yelled as he angrily shook the thermos. Feeling a bit pity for Spectra.

"Whoa, whoa, enough" she said gently as she took the thermos out of her son's hand.

"But she called you ugly!" Danby said.  
"Just don't believe of what she says" Daphne said as she went downstairs to release the caught ghost back to the Ghost Zone.

"Mommy..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Do you think you're ugly?"  
She stiffened.  
"Maybe...sometimes...*sigh* Yes" she hugged herself.  
"That's not true, you're not ugly! I can prove it!"  
"Really how?" She said not believing him.  
"Trust me on this mom" She gave him a look.  
"Pretty please with sprinkles and cherries on top" he begged. The look in his face made Daphne falter.  
"Fine" She sighed.  
"Yay! I swear you won't regret!" He promised as he latches himself onto her.  
"Why do I feel like I am right now?..." She muttered.  
____________________________________  
Again, not much to say for this chapter but I will in tomorrow's chapter.


	4. 92/93/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Bear Daphne is here!

Danby fulfills his promise. He flew across the city with big grin on his face. He is so excited of seeing his mommy again even though he just saw yesterday.

As flew across the park, which is blocks and turns from Daphne's school, he found himself being shot at and falling to the ground.

He heard screaming and running civilians. He looked up and saw the G.I.W. before him with ectoguns. Then he was shot at again! And again! And again!

Having enough, he flew up in the air trying his best not get hit as the G.I.W. shots at him until accidentally started to hit civilians and building.

"Hey! Watch your aim! You're hitting innocent civilians!" Danby scolded.

"Like you care you ectoplasmic scum!" Agent K yelled as he starts shooting even more. Danby on the other hand, dodges and making sure no one gets hurt. Until he saw a crying child separated from her parents and it looks like a pieces of debris is about to fall onto her.

He swooped down and pit her on safer part but before the girl could say "Thank you", Danby was shot and his back painfully landing of concrete building. The G.I.W. is now standing in front of him.

"Hey this looks like the Phantom girl but he's a male and younger"

"Well at least we can always dissect and experiment on him"

"Oh no! I don't want to be dissected or experimented on...What if I won't see mom again..." That thought alone made him burst into tears.

He jumped back to his feet and flew away only to be pinned to he ground with an ectonet. Danby struggled fruitlessly I under the net.

"Let me go before mommy kicks you're sorry butts!" Danby threatened.

"Liar! Ghosts can't reproduce or have a family!" They retorted.

"No, I do have a mommy!" Before Danby started screaming when the net shocked him. He dropped his head fighting back the unconsciousness that's kicking in. He summoned the last of his strength.

"MOOMMMYYYY!" He yelled so loud the people near him duck down and covered their sensitive ears.

At Casper High...

Daphne turned, her instincts telling her something is wrong.

"What's wrong Daphs?" Tucker asked Sam, Valerie, and Gregor looked at her.  
"Did you hear that?" Daphne asked. The group's face twisted into confusion.  
"Hear what?" Sam asked.  
"Hey check this out!" Gregor called out and the group looked at what he have on his phone. Instead of the usual goth related stuff, they saw a beaten up ghost boy.

"Danby" Daphne whispered which goes unnoticed by Valerie.

Daphne turned pale, paler than usual, at the sight of her son being helpless and trapped...

"They're going to dissect and experiment on him"

She became paler even more at that thought. She took off leaving her friends startled at her immediate leave. She ignored all their shouts calling after her. She ran past few students who wondered where she's going. She transformed and turned to an empty hallway to the main doors of the building and socking Skulker in the face in the process and burst through the doors in a fit of rage.

She didn't the location of her son...because she already knows...

At the Park...

"Well looks like you're mommy isn't here to save you" they sneered.

"No! She will be here and kick you all the way to the zone!" Danby was then shocked one more time and screamed.

"Shut up!" One of them yelled.  
"Load him in"

"Mommy, please save me"

"Looks like you're mommy isn't here to-" 

When all hopes lost, Daphne slammed her fist on the ground creating a small crater and covered in a green, flame-like aura. Everything went silent and the only thing you can hear is Daphne's panting.

Slowly, she stood up, tension building along the way. She slowly lifted her head up, her eyes engulfed in green flames and the aura glowing behind her and gives her face a very darkened look.  
You  
Stupidly, the G.I.W. started shooting at the very pissed Daphne Phantom. She moved faster than the speed of light. Next thing you know it she is right in front of them and snapped their ectoguns into two. The now frightened G.I.W. agents fell to their butts and looked up to see Phantom towering over them. She snapped out of it when her son called her:

"Mommy!" Daphne's fire on her eyes died down, her aura vanished, and face calm when she saw her son is okay.

Until once she pulled the net and he flinched when she hugged him.

"That's not right..." She frowned and looked down. That's when she saw a giant green patch on his HAZMAT shirt. Her eyes widened and forcefully tries to lift his HAZMAT shirt up and ignoring Danby's protests, much to Danby's embarrassment, that's when she saw a big gash on his little chest. He whimpered in pain, Daphne's hands shaking. She failed to hold back her anger...

She violently turned her head towards the shaken and "failed to escape" G.I.W. agents. Eyes on fire, aura is back, and never felt more pissed and angrier than ever.

She launched herself in the air towards them but before she can reach to them her, she was hit from behind and fell to the ground.

"Danby are you okay?" A familiar voice said. Daphne lift her head up and saw Valerie as Red Huntress flew close to Danby.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Daphne yelled. Red Huntress whipped her head around to see a certainly pissed Phantom.

"YOU should stay away from Danby you ectoplasmic scum!" Huntress said. The idea of a person threatening to stay away from you're own kid just made Daphne much more angry.

She grabbed the Huntress by the collar and angrily dragged her and stopped in front on G.I.W. agents and made the Huntress look at them.

"Them! They should be the one threatened! Go pick a bone with them! Im jusy doing my job!" Daphne yelled and pushing the Huntress to the ground with a thud.

"Job? What job?! Ruining people's lives-!"

"PROTECTING MY SON!!!" Daphne yelled in somewhat demonic voice as she threatens to get closer and maybe even the living daylights out of her.

Everyone who witnessed Phantom's startling revelation of having son stood there in shock. Not only that, Lance Thunder and the news crew gaped as the camera keeps rolling in National Television. People watching in their homes have mixed reactions. Most notably, the Fenton's who was having breakfast spat their coffees at each others face and Vlad who is watching from his Mayor's Office watched intently at every detail of how will things unfold.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Huntress shouted, gaping, not even realizing Phantom's fist raised threatening to punch her until:

"Mommy!" Danby yells. She snapped out of it, flames in her eyes gone and the aura vanished. She turns to see a shaking violently like a leaf and frightened Danby, gripping on his chest, he's writhing in pain. Daphne's anger is quickly forgotten, flew towards him, kneeling down infront of him, and held his shaken form close as he lays his head on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I swear mommy isn't going to do again" Daphne whispered as she strokes his cheek. Danby understandingly nodded. 

"Come on, let's go home" Daphne said as she carried him in her arms (bridal style). 

Again the moment was ruined when the media ran up to her and started asking questions about her son and her motherhood. She glared daggers at them and when they shut up and backed away.

As Daphne started floating up in the air, the Fenton RV's wheels is can be heard screeching and making an immediate stop. Daphne, not wanting to stick around, flew away immediately.

"Phantom wait!" Maddie yelled.  
"We just want to ask questions!" Jack called out but Daphne is already gone.

At Daphne's room...

Daphne settles Danby at the foot of her bed and instructs him to take his clothes off, he Danby is about to protests until Daphne glared down at him and willingly complies as she pulls out her not-so-basic first aid kit and started cleaning his wounds. Danby noticed how unnervingly quiet Daphne is.

"M-mom?" He asked.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Are you mad?" The question made Daphne think. He flew in open air for everyone to see, got attacked, she skipped a morning shift, everyone now knows Danby's existence and that she's his mother...Of course she's mad.

"Yup"   
"Why?"   
"Why? Why?! You got hurt that's why!" She scolded. Danby looked down in shame.

"Why Danby? Why? I trust you enough to ignore that fact but I always remind you to keep yourself low! And now look what happened! You got hurt! Why?"

"Because I want to visit you!"  
"You know, when you said you will visit me, I thought you meant after school or once I'm at home..."  
"I want to surprise you..." Danby said "I'm sorry"

She sighed.

"You know" Daphne started and Danby looked up "Sometimes you're such a baby"  
"I'M NOT A BABY! OW!" Danby exclaimed. Daphne laughed.  
"Alright, alright you're not, now let's get you cleaned up" Daphne laugh again at Danby's pouting face.

Ensue fluff X3

"Now what am I gonna do?" Daphne (now in human form) exclaimed as she paced around her room with hands in her hair, brainstorming while Danby (human form as well), now patched up and dressed, was chewing on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I can't leave here" Daphne said.

"Bring me to your school!" Danby suggested happily making Daphne turn to face him.

"And what? Babysit you?" Daphne said making Danby pout.

"I'm not a baby! I'm not! I'm not! I'M NOT!" As he jumped angrily on her bed, ignoring the stings of his patched up wounds.

"Okay okay you not! Sheesh!" Daphne said waving her arms in defeat. With that Danby stopped and hop off the bed and towards his mother

"If I bring you to school what am I gonna do with you?" Daphne asked.

"Well..." Danby started.

"What do you suggest?" Daphne asked and Danby smiled. She is not liking where this is going...

At Casper High, Principal's Office...

"So you're telling me that you missed half a day of school due to a family problem?"

"Yes.. "

"And you have to care of your cousin because his parents are away for his birth certificate?" Principal Ishiyama asked.

"Yes ma'am" Daphne said nervously chewing on her lip while Danby simply tugged at her shirt and smiling.

"And that the rest of your family is busy because?" The principal raised an eyebrow.

"Because my parents are busy about ghosts and he only wants me to take care of him" Daphne said. Technically it wasn't a total lie.

"He seems old enough to care of himself..." The principal said, still not buying it.

"Because he's a trouble maker and he can't clean his wounds by himself" Daphne said all of the sudden earning a kick on the shin by Danby.

"Ow! Hey! Its true isn't?!" Daphne said while Danby just crossed his arms.

"Wounds? How severe?" The principal asked, tinge of worry in her voice.

"Yes, uh, he was attacked by a dog and his parents are away, my parents are busy, Jace is busy, and he wants only me to watch him over and ma'am I swear he'll be in his best behavior" Daphne said. The principal hummed, thinking this over.

"Alright then, here's the permission slip and make sure he doesn't disturb any classes" Daphne and Danby beamed at this and Danby took the permission and left making Daphne laugh nervously.

"Heh heh, sorry about that he's just excited and, uh, thank you very much principal Ishiyama I owe you one" Daphne said as she leaves. 

Hallway...

Danby is at Daphne's locker, arms phased thought the locker door. He immediately pulls out when he saw his mother running towards him. He put his arms behind him and gave a sheepish smile.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked, thumb pointing behind her.

"What?" Danby said innocently, as if he doesn't know what he did earlier.

"I-uh-wha-UGH!" Daphne sighed "Never mind"

"Can I use the bathroom?" He asked.  
"Sure you know you're way around?" Daphne asked.  
"Yup!" Danby said popping the "P".  
"You remember where my classroom is?" She asked.  
"Uh huh" Danby nodded.  
"Alright be there quick, I'm already late" She said.  
"Yes mom" Danby rolled his eyes.  
"Danby we're cousins in this situation, so stop calling me mom, okay?" She said.  
"Oh right!" He said.  
"Good" She said before making her way to her classroom without looking back.

Danby, the little weasel lied, he immediately phase his hands through his mother's left cker one more time before he is finally satisfied and ran away to his mother's classroom.

He stood on his tippy toes as he looked through the screen and saw Mr. Lancer lecturing students about a boring lesson before finding his mother who looks very bored. He unceremoniously open the door making the teacher and students look at him. Daphne face palmed.

"Excuse me young man but are you suppose to be in this classroom?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"No" Danby shook his head before pulling out a slip "I was given permission to stay here with my mo- I mean  cousin" Mr. Lancer took the slip from Danby and read it.

"Alright, you may take the back seat" Danby's face fell but complied. He passed by his mother with a sad pout and Daphne just shrug, not happy at the idea being separated as well, before taking his seat and slouching at how unfair(in his mind) is to be separate by his mom. 

As the teacher resumes his boring lesson, Danby can see the A-listers laughing silently and pointing at Daphne. A blonde jock, whom he remembers his name is Dash, throwing a piece of crumpled paper at her head and their snickering grows slightly louder. Angered, he did something his mother wouldn't approve...he used his ghost powers for Dash's chair to slip off of his butt and fell. The class erupted into laughter until Danby decided to pull out the chairs of the other A-listers, it was funny until Mr. Lancer decided to shut us up.

Hallway...

"You shouldn't have done that" Daphne scolded.

"I can't help it! They deserve it!" Danby said refusing to see his mistake.

"Just don't do that" Daphne said firmly.

"Fine" he pouted.

"Hey Daphne!" Sam called out. They turn to see Sam and Tucker walking towards them.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck...say where's you're "significant other"?" Daphne asked.

"Gregor isn't let out yet" Sam said.

"Val is at the cafeteria reserving us a table" Tuck said.

"Okay" Daphne said.

"So why didn't you text us you're cousin is hurt? We could've stalled the teachers for a while" Sam asked as she gesture at Danby's form who is hiding behind his mother's legs. Sure, he seen them but never actually met them, so, he seemed unsure about them...

"Actually, he isn't my cousin" Daphne said.

"Then what?" Sam asked as she and Tucker gets confused.

"He's practically my son" Daphne muttered.

"WHAT?!" They shrieked in unison.

"Let me explain first!" Daphne said.

After a thorough explanation with details of their relationship and how Daphne have him and why she kept him away from her friends, they finally get it but asked a dreaded question:

"So...when did you plan to tell us you a have kid?" Sam asked. Hurt evident in her voice knowing her best friend didn't tell them she had son. Tucker stared at Daphne with disbelief and frowns sadly.

"I don't... I don't really plan to tell you guys..." Daphne said.

"What?! Don't you trust us! I thought we are friends!" Sam angrily said.

"Yeah but...Tuck help me out here" Daphne said shooting a pleading look on her face to him.

"Sorry Daphs I'm with Sam on this one" Tucker frowned.

"Sorry its just..." Daphne trailed off.

"Its just?" Sam said.

"Its just because I don't want to tell you my problems" Daphne said.

"But Daphs we're friends" Tucker said, confused why she thought of that.

"Yes, its just if I tell you, I would hold you guys back, I mean, you have guys got yourselves into great relationships and I thought I would weigh you guys some problems...And I never have a chance to introduce you guys to Danby since he is always travelling around the world" Daphne explained and speaking rather quickly at the last part.

"Daphne, you know nothing you can do can separate us" Sam, now calm, reassured.

"Thanks guys" Daphne smiled.

...

"So, uh, let's head off to lunch" Tucker said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sounds great" Daphne chirped.

"Come on Danby" Daphne said holding Danby's hand only for him to pull back and pouting at her, a look saying 'I'm not a baby'. Daphne laughed.

As they walked their way to the cafeteria, Tucker asked her if she hurt Valerie, Daphne denied all of them since Valerie did started it. She's just glad Tucker understands.

Cafeteria...

Once they reach to their table that Valerie reserved, they started asking about Danby and how is he related to Daphne.

Ensue a lot of lies and complicated explanations...

Its still funny of how Valerie reacted when she found out he and Daphne were related.

Ensue chit-chat...until...

As they eat their lunch, Dash stormed towards their table.

"I know it was you so 'fess up!" Dash yelled as he pointed at Danby who narrowed his eyes.

"That little stunt you did at the classroom!" Dash grabbed the front of Danby's blue hoodie and lift him up, he wince when he felt the pain from his wounds, and flailed his legs in the air. The entire cafeteria went silent.

Daphne slammed her hands on the table and stood up.

"Put him down Dash!" Daphne angrily said.

"Oh so Fentina is defending a preschooler!" Dash sneered.

"I'm not a preschooler! I should be at Grade 7 by now!"

"Shut up you!" 

"Put him down you're hurting him!"

"Don't make me wail on you! You still think I didn't remember the little stunt you pulled yesterday!"

"I said PUT HIM DOWN" Daphne hissed, gritted her teeth, her eyes flashing green, and Valerie stood up.

"I would do what she says if I were you Dash" Valerie threatened.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The entire students of the cafeteria chanted.

"We live in a backwards society" Daphne rolled her eyes at the thought.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" Principal Ishiyama said as students make way for her.

"There will be no fighting on my watch" She said as she sees what the students were making a fuss about. She gasped when she saw the football star holding up a young boy, she remembered what Daphne had said to her about Danby getting attacked by a dog.

"Dashiel Baxter put that young boy down this instant!" 

"But he started it" Dash whined.

"I don't what to hear it! Put him down! NOW!" Principal Ishiyama said, sternly.

Dash flinched a bit and puts Danby down. Danby his behind his mother's legs.

"I assume there is a misconception" She started.

"..." No reply from the three.

"Good, now everyone back to you're bussiness-" She was cut off when:

"Wait you're not gonna punish him?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Miss Fenton but I believe that Mr. Baxter probably just didn't know that the young man with you have been attacked by a dog" She explained.

"But he still hurt Danby!" Daphne argued.

"Ms. Fenton please calm down, Its unjust for someone to be punish for something they didn't know" She said.

"But-" Daphne was cut off.

"No buts, you three will have to make it up by yourselves" She said.

"Alright..." Daphne hissed.

"Good, now everyone back to your lunches" She turns to the students who did what she said.

Once the principal left, Dash turned his attention back to Danby.

"You better watch you're back you little piece of di-"

"I'm sorry didn't you hear what Principal Ishiyama just said" Daphne said before he could finish "And if I'm not mistaken, she's just a few meters from this very spot"

"You better watch out Fenton freaks!" He growled before leaving. Daphne sighed in relief. They seated themselves back to their seats.

"Whoa Daphs that was brave of you" Tucker commented.

"I agree this is not like her" Gregor agreed.

"Actually its nice she's defending what's right" Sam said.

"I know" Gregor said.

"Danby got attacked by a dog?!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Here's part two of question and answer portion..." Daphne sighed.

Ensue the boring day dragging along...

Daphne pulled the note of her locker that says "Open you're locker by tomorrow :)", well that explains why Danby gave her books and notes and why he left immediately. She have to lie about his "parents" returning early to pick him up.

She decides to go against it by touching the locker only to zap her hand.

"Ow!" She jumped and sucked on her almost burnt fingertips. She looked at the back of the note and it says:

"Extra precautions :D"

"That little weasel took a portable ghost shield on my locker! Wait till I get my hands on him!" She sighed.

"Hey" a voice from her side called her. She turned and see Wes leaning on one of the lockers, arms crossed, and instead of the usual scowl, he looked calm. 

How long has he been there?

"What?" Daphne asked.

"I heard from the news you have a son" Wes said.

"So" Daphne said.

"Is he really your son?" Wes asked.

"Yes! No! I mean yes! I mean not from me but no I mean he's from me but- OH! Its hard to explain" Daphne said.

"Just explain"

"Long story -short- Vlad wants a perfect of me but he got a boy and 2 years younger than me and that he came from my DNA"

"So Vlad's the father?"

"Uh gross! What made you think of that! He's as old as my parents!"

"Just saying! Don't get you're panties twisted in a knot!"

...

"If he's from Vlad, why is he isn't destroying you assuming the fact he wants you caught"

"Vlad tries to destroy him after our first incident but I saved him with Valerie and he wants a mother figure, so, I decided he's my son now..."

"That's... Nice of you..."

"Thanks"

"Well that's all I came here for"

"Wait your not gonna thanks?"

"For what?"

"About yesterday, what I did for you"

"I didn't ask for it"

"Yeah but I still did it"

"Yeah but you broke the ring and its still under construction, so I can't play basketball anymore!"

"Its just for short notice!"

"I want it fixed now!"

"Well to bad! It has to wait!"

"Why am I still here talking to you?!"

"Why are YOU still here talking to me!"

Then suddenly a loud boom can be heard and students screaming and her lips emit a cold blue wisp.

"I'm planning to come home early! Ugh!" she groaned before transforming into Daphne Phantom in front of Wes, who fumbling for his phone and when he look up, she's already gone.

"Damn it! I almost got her! Uh oh" He exclaimed running away screaming as the chaos ensue in the hallway.

____________________________________  
"Hi guys! Thats the end of entry #3, February 3,2016 but now I won't be saying the date anymore since each entry is equivalent to each day, so, that's pretty much it and I just realized that juat now...Oh! And the camera which Danby broke-"

"Hey!" Danby yells from downstairs.

"And my enemy Technus, who have a crush on me in which I rejected kindly, fixed the camera when Danby asked him to. Man, Danby how do you get my enemies to help you" Daphne asked.

"Because I asked nicely" Danby said from downstairs. Daphne simply shook her head.

"Okay so, that's it see ya tomorrow...If I have the time though" And she turns the camera.  
____________________________________  
I still have nothing to say...Just kidding! I went through getting this chapter done! I lost this chapter a couple of times! I'm so lucky I got it restored! That explains why its a bit sucky...Oh well, I hoped you guys enjoyed it!


	5. 02/05/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daphne manage to make the A-list girls jelly...

Danby holds the camera as Daphne smooths her ponytail hair out.

"Hey guys! Entry #4 and this is about my realization of why I shouldn't have a crush on that idiot named Dash"

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled. She jumped.

"What the-!" She ran to her window saw Dash clinging to branch with a telescope and an army disguise hat and what seemed to be a camera.

"Dash! What are you doing here?!" She yelled. He tries to hide.

"I know you're there! Don't deny it!" Daphne yelled.

"Fine!" Dash said before finally appearing.

"Are you stalking me?!" She asked.

"No!" Dash lied 

"Then what?!" She yelled.

"Uh, birdwatching!" Dash lied again.

"How many times do I have to you?! My answer is NO! And leave me alone!" She exclaimed.

"Why is it you chose that loser than me!" Dash asked. She gasped.

"Don't you dare call him a loser! You retard! Now leave before my before my brother gets his hands on you!" She threatened.

"Buzz you're brother" Dash said offhandedly.

"Buzz who?" Jace appeared out of nowhere, standing to his sister by the window.

"Meep" Dash paled.

"Is he harassing you again?" Jace asked as he point his thumb at Dash who is trying to get down.

"Sadly, yes" Daphne sighed.

"You want me sic him?" Jace asked.

"If you want to..." Daphne said without a care.

Ensue Jace chasing after Dash and yelling ways to massacre him with his bare hands.

"Thank God for awesome older brothers" Daphne laughed.

"Honey~ why is Jace chasing Dash down the street?" Maddie called out as she enters her daughter's room.

"Dash was stalking me" Daphne said plainly.

"Again?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yup" Daphne said popping the "P".

"Goodness gracious! You're stalkers need to take a hint" Maddie sighed.

"I know!" Daphne groaned.

"GHOSTS!" Jack yelled from downstairs. Both Daphne and Maddie jumped at the booming voice of their father/husband.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS YOU STALKERS!" Ensue Jack blasting Daphne's ghost "suitors"... She's just glad not all of them are her enemies...otherwise that would have been awkward. Maddie ran downstairs helping her husband against the ghost.

She rolled her eyes.

" By the way my son Danby is holding the camera up, why? Because a certain someone broke my camera stand" 

"I said I'm sorry!" Danby yelped.

"You just admit who the certain someone is" Daphne pointed out.

"Oops..." Danby said realizing he just admit that he's the "certain someone" who broke the camera stand.

"Can we start now" He whine wanting his embarrassment to be forgotten.

"Right!" Daphne smiled as she starts her Entry #4...  
____________________________________  
As Daphne sat in her boring class, elbow propped on the desk table and hand supporting her cheek, listening to her teacher's boring lecture, frantically waiting for the bell to ring.

Danby is at the school ground outside, drawing and coloring at the piece of art he's working on. A drawing with him and Daphne in it, not as great as his mother's drawing skills but at least he tried. As draw, he patiently waits for the bell to ring as well.

Riiiiiing!

The most awaited sound Daphne was waiting to hear. She grinned and took her bag along with her. Sadly, she was stopped by her teacher who wants to discuss "important" matters with her...it's probably about her failing grades again...

"Can it wait?" Daphne asked but teacher shook his head and made Daphne groan. She told her friends to wait up for her.

...

Danby starts getting annoyed. Few minutes after the bell ring and he still can't see his mommy. So he just continued his drawing.

The A-listers, mostly Dash, recognize Danby. The loser's cousin. Still a sore loser at what happened yesterday. Dash stormed to Danby's table which he was reserving for his mommy and friends.

"So the preschooler returns" Dash sneered.

"I'm not a preschooler! I'm old enough for high school" Danby scowled, momentarily left his drawing which didn't go unnoticed by Dash.

"Yeah right! You're not big enough for the big boys playground" Dash said.

"Does it look I care" Danby rolled eyes and continued his drawing. Pretending that Dash was never there. 

"Hey? Hey! You're just gonna ignore me like that?!"

No reply.

"No one ignores the king of Casper High!"

No reply again.

Angry, Dash swiped Danby's drawing and snickered at what he saw. Fenturd and Fentlittle.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Oh, looks who's acting tough"

"Give it back now!"

"This looks like you and Fentloser!" "Hey guys look! Its him and Fentoenail!" This earned a bunch of laughs and snickers from the A-listers and a bunch of other jocks.

Danby's face is as red as a tomato from anger. He got even angrier when someone comments about "incest" between the two of them!

"She's my mom! That's it!" Danby went up to Dash and kicked his shin, hard.

"Ow!" Dash yelped and gripped his shin with hands and the drawing flowed back to Danby's hands who hugged it tenderly like a teddy bear.

Dash recovered from the painful kick, he towered and growled at Danby. 

"I promised mom not cause any trouble for her...uh oh..." Danby thought and gulped as Dash looked ready to hit him.

A crack and short scream was heard followed by crying and laughing.

Daphne, with friends,who is right on time and saw what was going on. Her son is on the ground clutching his wrist and crying as well as trying to pick up the pieces of shredded paper around him with Dash and his cronies pushing and laughing at Danby's misfortune. Daphne sworn she felt exact same anger she felt when Danby was nearly captured by the G.I.W. agents. She ran up to him, dropping her bag on the process. She knelt in front of him and Danby hugged her. She gently pat his head.

"Looks who's here? Its the other Fenton freak here to save the other Fenton freak" Daphne let's go of Danby and clutches her hand so tight, her nails could draw blood from her palms. She stood on p and marched up Dash and he stopped laughing when she poked her finger at his cheat angrily.

"Shut. Up." She gritted her teeth. Man if she have fangs they would freak. The students laughing ceased at the sight of wimpy Fenton standing up to Dash. Dash narrowed his eyes.

"Or what?" He crossed his arms glaring down at Daphne who is not flinching, in fact she twitched out of anger.

"You listen to me and listen to me well" she hissed as she starts to stand on her tippy toes tying to tower him.

"That boy, my cousin, comes close enough to me like a son!" She announced loud enough for everyone to hear and they started murmuring.

"Hurt him and you'll regret it!" She threatened.

"Yeah right you can make me!" Dash snorted, not taking her threat seriously.

"You know Dash, you can bully me, humiliate me, make me feel bad, hurt me, and other bull I decided to take from you BUT you can never lay a hand on MY Danby!"

"You think threatening me can make me cower in fear? Then must be retarded!" Dash laughed. Daphne's eyes flashed green, luckily it went unnoticed. 

"Me a retard?! That's it!"

"Retard? Heh, I think the only retard here is you Dash since after all you have dyslexia and you can't even do better compared to me! I can do better you! You mentally unstable retard!" Daphne sneered and turns away from him.

With that comment, Dash raised his fist. Everyone gasped, staring wide eyed of what's going to happen next. 

Her friends gasped and ran  after her, her brother who also saw this tried running after her and Danby yelling "Mo- I mean cous look out!" But all stopped what they saw next.

As he tries to punch her  (keyword: tries) Daphne turned and caught his fist in less than a millisecond. She glared at him. The fist shaking underneath her sheer power grip and gripped tighter enough to induce pain on Dash's fist. One wrong move and she can break his wrist, permanently. She started pushing him down to his knees and towards on to him. The Sun's light was behind her, leaving her face engulfed with darkness.

"Punching girls? Is that how heartless you are, hmmm?"

"Let go"

"And if I do what happens next are you gonna try and hit me again because I assure you it won't happen again"

"..."

"Listen. Dashiel. I put up with you're bull since junior high and now you want to hurt people who means so much to me?"

...

"Well guess what, I'm not going to put up with you're bull again if the ones I love is hurt" 

"Let's get this straight. Come near Danby again and I will make sure you're remains won't be found and you can't argue back because I'm far more capable than you think. Bully me instead because I'm used to it anyways. Understand?"

No reply.

"I said UNDERSTAND?!" 

"Yes, yes now let go!" Dash said as he struggles to get his fist out. Daphne let's go letting fall to the ground.

She nodded and smiled, satisfied at his reply. She turned and held Danby's hand and guide him away from the students. With one thing in her head...

Why the hell did I have a crush on him?

Everyone on the other stood with shock. They have never seen someone stood up to Dash before, more so when it was Fenton. Once she left with Danby, Dash stood up.

"I'm gonna get her back!" He declared and his cronies cheered him to do so.

"I won't do that if I were you Dashiel" Jace hissed making them stop.

"Yeah so, you and what army?"

"Dash, I know you have common sense, I have no army but if I have to form one just to  protect baby sis, so be it!" Jace threatened and left.

"That was brave of you Jacey!' Penny, his girlfriend, cheered.

"I'm just doing my job" Jace said as they went off.

"That goes the same for us Dash" Valerie threatened.

"We are?" Tucker asked only to be elbowed at the ribs by Sam.

"Ow! Hey!" Tucker yelped 

"So you losers want to protect Fenton loser? Fine but you better watch you backs!" Dash threaten.

"Oh we will!" Sam retorted.

"Come on guys" Sam said she and their group follows her. Trying to find where Daphne went.

At the hallway Daphne...

She guides Danby to the nurse's office, apparently it still occupied so they sat and wait outside.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Danby shhoked his head.

"Really? Then why did you cry?" Daphne asked.

"I cried -hic- because he ripped my -hic- drawing to pieces" he rubbed eyes and Daphne saw pieces of paper clutched on his small hand.

"Stop that, where is my happy baby?" Daphne asked. She knows yow much he hates to be called a baby.

"I'm not a baby!" Danby cried angrily, puffing his chest.

"Ha! There he is" Daphne laughed.

The nurse's door opens and the injured left. The nurse went to see who's next in line and found Daphne and a younger boy. She sighed.

"What is of this time Daphne? Where did they hit you?" The nurse frowned.

"Oh no its not me its my so-i mean cousin"

"What ever happened to him?"

Daphne gently held his broken wrist and lift it up.

"Dash broke his wrist" the nurse gasped and felt Danby's hand. It was very limp.

"Alright come inside, I'll see what I can do"

After 1 hour in the nurse's office, Danby's hand is now wrapped in bandages and that Daphne requested to learn how to wrapped and heal a broken wrist (for battle purposes, duh). The nurse asked questions on how Danby got wrist broken by Dash. Daphne, on the other, answered honestly which the nurse didn't look happy.

"I suggest your cousin shouldn't have stood up to him like that" the nurse said.

"I know but he's new so he doesn't know" Daphne lied.

"But someone have to tell that jerk he needs to stop!" Danby shouted and jumped on the bed which Daphne scolded him for.

"I know that Danby, its just, I don't think you should pull a stunt like that" the nurse scolded gently.

"You're lucky you only got away with a broken wrist than a horrible beating" the nurse frowned.

"Okay" Danby said. Daphne twitched at the idea of Danby beaten up. This didn't go unnoticed by the nurse.

"What about like this. I will not tell you're parents if you don't want to IF you can stay out of trouble as long as it takes okay? Because I don't want to explain the many visits you have here" the nurse said

"Don't worry we promise, right Danby?" Daphne said in a motherly tone.

"But-" Danby argued but was cut off.

"Right Danby?" Daphne said sternly.

"Yes" Danby said in defeat under his mother's stern voice.

"Good, well, we'll be going now. Thanks for helping Danby and teaching me. I owe you one" Daphne said.

"Hah ha, you two act like mother and son. Okay, goodbye" the nurse laughed and wave as they left.

Daphne stopped few paces from the school nurse's door. Not close enough of the nurse to eavesdrop to their conversation.

"You know what the nurse said Danby never pull a stunt like that" Daphne said.

"Humph!" Danby huffed.

"There she is Mr. Lancer!" An annoying voice earlier morning was heard. They turned to see Mr. Lancer with Dash with a smug look on his face.

"Miss Fenton is it true you embarrassed Mr. Baxter here?" Mr. Lancer asked 

"No Mr. Lancer he deserved it!" Daphne said.

"See I told you" Dash accused.

"Miss Fenton I would like to call your parents for acting up" Mr. Lancer said.

"Mr. Lancer I act up for a good reason!" Daphne argued.

"Oh then what is it?" Mr. Lancer asked in a way he doesn't care.

"Dash was bullying my cousin!" Daphne said.

"But your cousin started it!" Dash argued.

"No he didn't!" Daphne argued back.

"Enough! Both of you don't have to yell in the hallway" Mr. Lancer scolded as a bunch of students starting to crowd around them with interest at their peek.

"Listen to me Mr. Lancer! Listen to me not as a student as a friend!" Daphne begged. He sighed.

"Alright" Mr. Lancer said. After all, he sort wants to be friends with Daphne especially after she starts to show abnormal behavior.

"But-" Dash was cut off when:

"Mr. Baxter please let Miss Fenton talk, I would like to hear her side of the story" Mr. Lancer said.

"Danby was outside and making his drawing and Dash came to bully him and took his drawing away!" Daphne recalled 

"Yeah but he started ignoring me!" Dash reasoned.

Ignoring you?What a dumb reason!

"And then Danby kicked his shin to take his drawing back!" Daphne said. She wants them to know truth and truth only.

"He kicked me on the shin and it hurts real bad!" Dash groaned dramatically as if he's in pain.

"Miss Fenton I have to say that you're cousin started it because he kicked Mr. Baxter shin" Mr. Lancet said. Daphne's jaw dropped.

"But he took his drawing!" Daphne argued.

"Which your cousin can make again" Mr. Lancer reasoned.

"But he worked hard on it!" Daphne argued.

"She's at it again Mr. Lancer!" Dash accused as points a finger at her. She can hear around her snickering, Dash looking smug and Mr. Lancer uncaring as ever.

"You took his drawing and torn it pieces and broke his wrist!" Daphne shouted, her face red from anger 

"Wait! Did you say broke his wrist?" Mr. Lancer asked, shock at hearing about a rather painful injury caused by the football star.

"Yes! Look!" Daphne took the pieces of paper of his hand and shoved it in the face of Mr. Lancer's and gently held Danby's broken wrist which Mr. Lancer bent and inspect it. His tes widened. "This is the drawing he torn apart and here's the wrist he broke" He turned to glare at Dash who is now pale realizing he's  himself into a huge mess.

"Mr. Baxter please explain" Mr. Lancer asked in a way he is unhappy at he did.

"She's making it up sir!" Dash said.

"I beg to differ" a voice from behind said. The nurse "If I may say something about this situation" 

"Yes of course you may" Mr. Lancer gestured her to go on.

"Miss Fenton is telling the truth she and her cousin came to my office to get his wrist patched up and I must say his injury is horrendous! I'm so glad I know how to deal with broken wrists otherwise I will have to call the ambulance!" The nurse exclaimed.

"That's all I need to know" Mr. Lancer nodded and glared at Dash "Mr. Baxter, my office after school" 

"But-"

"No buts Mr. Baxter the evidence is crystal clear" Mr. Lancer said sternly and turned to Daphne who is smiling with victory "Oh and Miss Fenton, I apologize for not believing you"

"Please find a fitting punishment" Daphne requested.

"Don't worry I won't let this slip" Mr. Lancer assured.

"Everyone back to your classrooms! The show is over!" Mr. Lancer called out as he leave the hallway.

"I gonna get you for this!" Dash threatened.

"And do what? Break my wrist? Wow! You're worst than a ghost!" Daphne taunted.

"Why you-!" Dash was cut off by a

Riiiiing!

"You better watch you're back!" Dash warned.

"Ooh~ I'm scared" Daphne laughed. Once he left stomping to his classroom, Daphne's friends went up her.

"Daphne are you okay?" Sam asked worryingly.

"You know you should be asking if Danby is okay" Daphne smiled as he she held Danby's shoulders.

"Oh sorry, we just got worried for you" Sam said.

"Well I'm fine now that Danby is" Daphne smiled as she stroked Danby's hair.

"Speaking of which, does your wrist hurt?" Valerie asked. Danby inspect his wrist and even shook his hand.

"Not anymore!" Danby chirped.

"That's great! Now let's get to class before we get late" Daphne said as they all together made their ways to their classrooms.

"Dude! You totally pwaned Dash twice in one day!" Tucker commented.

"Yah I have to admit you look very angry at him!" Gregor commented as well.

"Well it won't happen again" Daphne said.

"What do you-!" Valerie was cut off when an explosion is heard. At ye same Daphne's ghost sense is triggered.

BOOM!

"Are you kidding me?!" Daphne yelped as she and Danby ran to a safer place.

At the janitor's closet...

"I wanna help!"

"No you'll get hurt!"

"No I won't!"

"Danby do me favor instead, evacuate everyone in this building, can I trust you with that?" Danby nodded and transform and phased through the wall.

"Going ghost!" Daphne yelled as white rings appeared and transform her as Daphne Phantom. She through the door and phased through someone. She turned to see Wes.

"Hey Wes!"

"Fenton!"

"No time for chit chat!" Daphne flew away into the source of ghost attack. A bunch of skeleton ghosts.

When she appeared, the skeletons suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Phantom" one of them said in a raspy voice.

"Here to cause trouble? Not on my watch! And I'm in pretty bad mood, so I'll take it out on you guys!" Daphne said as she delve down to personally punch the skeletons on their face-er-skulls until they are dismembered parts. She panted and looks around, satisfied to see minimum property damage, no one is hurt, and the skeletons are all over her. She took out the Fenton thermos and unscrew the cap until a cold hand grabbed her ankle. She shrieks and jumped, she saw the skeleton who grabbed her.

"We just want to tell you something" it rasped.

"That's what they always say!" Daphne sucked the skeleton in along with its 'friends' in the thermos. She sighed and left.

At the janitor's closet...

Wes press his ear at the door listening intently for any sound. None.

"I guess the attack over" he murmured to himself until Daphne phased through the janitor's closet.

"That was easy" Daphne commented to herself. And saw Wes. Both stared at each other for awhile.

"Hey Wes!" Daphne chirped and turned back into human. Wes cursed to himself on how he didn't manage to take a video of her transforming. 

"No cursing!" She laughed. And went out the door manually. He followed by.

"I'm impressed you didn't mess the school up" Wes commented.

"Thanks. See ya" Daphne said walking away. Leaving Wes to his on way out.

As Daphne made her way down the rows of lockers, she passed by her locket and stopped. Remembering what Danby said about her locker yesterday. She went up to it and jiggled the knob. It didn't zap her like yesterday. So she continued opening it. And gasped at what she saw inside. A red pot with fairytale like peach roses in it and it have a card that say:

Happy Valentines I love you mommy~

She sworn she have the biggest smile plastered on her face as she took the roses by the pot and gently stroked the light peach with a pale tinge of orange petals...her favorite color. And inhaled the sweet scent it emits. 

This is the greatest gift I have ever received.

She cradles the roses to her chest and made her way to the exit. As she did so, she ignored the stares of her schoolmates.

"Miss Fenton Are you alright?" Mr. Lancer went up to her and asked with worry at seeing his missing student.

"What? Oh! Yes I am perfectly fine, you?"

"Doing well"

"Oh my Gosh!" A shrill voice with exotic accent said. Daphne looked at Mr. Lancer's side and saw Paulina and Star walking up to her.

"Is that, like, Juliet Roses?" Star asked,  wide eyed with disbelief at the sight of those roses.

"So these are Juliet Roses?"

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew"

"They're the world's most expensive rose and world's second most expensive flower!" 

With that, Daphne went slack jawed. Danby gave her the world's most expensive rose and world's second most expensive flower.

"Who on earth would give you that?!" Paulina asked in outrage.

"Let's just say someone loves me very much"

"Love you? Don't make me laugh"

"Now now ladies enough" "It seems that the ghost attack is over and we can continue our classes" with that, everyone groaned.

As the day dragged on, Daphne felt like this is the best day ever! She stood up to Dash and finally got him what he deserve, her friends noticing her once again, a great gift from her ever amazing son, Mr. Lancer is on her side...for now, Wes who strangely decides to leave her alone, minimum damage to both property and lives during a ghost attack, and even made the A-listers girls, especially Paulina, jealous!

Her day just keeps getting better and better.  
____________________________________  
"Jace no!" Daphne said as she stuck out half her body out the window.

"What?" Jace asked as he props the axe down.

"Why are cutting the tree?!" Daphne asked.

"Because its the only way for stalkers to stop stalking you!" Jace said.

"You know the tree isn't the only way that stalkers can use to stalk me" Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I don't care as long as your stalkers' ways of stalking you is diminished then they will stop stalking you" Jace said.

"Fine, overly paranoid brother" Daphne said as she turns away from the window back to sitting on her bed.

"At least I use it for good!" Jace called out as he lifts the axe and is ready to swing.

"What ever" Daphne called out.

"Mom can we stop filming now" Danby asked.

"Sure sweet pea"

As the camera is about to turn off you can see Undergrowth attacking Jace.

Ensue screaming and Daphne transforming and convincing Undergrowth to leave with the use of her good looks and asking nicely.  
____________________________________  
I love mother hen Daphne and her overprotective friends ~  
I hope you guys like this! I took me a while to get this chapter done.


	6. 02/05/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Walker is wrong and Daphne is embarrassed, Danby is clueless, and Vlad has Neely arpused instincts...

"Finally! I now have the time to make Entry #5!" Daphne smiled as she picked each strand of Danby's hair as he lay his head on her lap.

"In case I forgot in future on why I finally found the time is because Danby got lice" Daphne sighed.

"Its not my fault why she gave me lice!" Danby said.

"Its not her fault why you even got near her. Its kinda funny a short haired kid got lice when it should the long haired ones" Daphne said.

"Why you never get lice?!" Danby pouted.

"Let's just say I'm lucky" She smirked as pop another lice and nits.

"Shut up" He muttered.

"Saying "shut up" to your mother is against the rules" The voice in Daphne's room made both of them jumped. They looked at the window to Walker's floating form. Daphne hesitantly went up to her window and lifts it open.

"What rules did I break this time Walker?" She asked. He snorted.

"Nothing, however, I am here for to ask you something" Walker grumbled.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Have you seen this fugitive?" Walker said as he gave her a piece of paper with an image of a fugitive which she sadly, she did not recognize.

"No I haven't" She said sincerely making him sigh.

"You're actually my only chance of finding him" Walker grumbled, enough for Daphne to hear.

"Well it seems that the ghost warden is asking help from a former fugitive" Daphne laughed.

"Just because I freed you from your sentence doesn't means I won't arrest you for breaking any other rules" Walker threatened.

"Alright calm down. Look I don't know where that guy is and I can't help you since I'm on a break BUT if I do find that guy, I will capture him and take him to ya, how's that sound?" Daphne smiled.

"Great, I'll be on my way now" With that, he left.

Daphne went back to her son's head.

"Okay so I'll start the entry then..."  
____________________________________  
As Daphne sat on her chair and an elbow propped on her desk with her face in a dreamy state as she admires the Juliet Roses her son gave her. They're the most beautiful things she have ever seen. She finally decided to give Danby something for Valentine's day since no one knew Danby and that no one loves him other than her.

She picked up the roses and went downstairs. She sees Jace and his girlfriend Penny at the living room chattering happily. Penny happily waves at her and Daphne waves back. The uneasy feeling is returning again but shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. She settled her roses at the center of the dinner table and pulled out cooking tools and ingredients and began baking her not-so-famous but should be famous fudge that the entire family (and some ghosts) love so much.

"Hey Daphne" Jace called out. Daphne looked up to see him in front her with his girlfriend observing them with a predatory look from living room.

"Hey Jace, what do you need?" She asked.

"Oh nothing its just I want to know who gave those Juliet Roses" he asked.

"Someone who loves me so much" Daphne said dreamily making Jace narrow his eyes.

"Its Danby!" She said defensively.

"Oh" Jace said before smiling "How sweet" 

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Daphne laughed.

"Though it begs the question where he got the roses..." Jace points out making Daphne raise her pointer finger and say something until a phone can be heard buzzing.

"Gotta take this phone call, its probably Spike" Jace said.

"Spike?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The goth kid I'm counseling" Jace answered.

"I can't believe someone allowed you to counsel them" Daphne smirked. Jace is resisting to stuck his tongue out at her. That didn't went unnoticed to Daphne who laughed at his face.

With that Jace left and she went back to what she's doing. As she puts her fudge batter in the oven she jumped and let out a small shriek when Penny appeared right in front of her.

"Hey Daphne~" Penny said in a sugary sweet tone. Daphne shivered, something isn't right here...

"Uh hey Penny, how long have you been there?" Daphne laughed nervously.

"Oh long enough" Penny saidbas she inspects her nails.

"Say, who's this...Danby?"

"My cousin"

"That's strange I thought it was from a boy who loves you...unless he have forbidden feelings for you, hmmm?"

The hell! I'm his mother!

"Ew! No!"

"If not then why would he give you these expensive roses?" Penny said as she inspects Daphne's Juliet Roses which appeared in her hand out of nowhere. Daphne gasped.

"Give it!" Daphne said as she tries to swipe it back only for Penny raised it higher making Daphne jumped for it.

"Give it back! Please!" Daphne practically begged.

"Or else what? You dont deserve these roses because you don't deserve anything from anyone!" Penny hissed.

That's it!

Daphne pushed Penny down and when she did, Daphne took the fallen Juliet Roses and frantically looked around it, she sighed in relief when she saw no cracks on pot and no harm to the roses. She glared down at Penny but sadly her act of pushing is caught by Jace.

"What the heck Daphne!?" Jace shrieked as he pulled Penny up who dramatically wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest.

"Jacey! You're little sister attacked me!" Penny said dramatically.

"No I didn't! She took my roses and insulted me!" Daphne defended herself.

"Daphne enough!" Jace said and turned to Penny "Penny what happened?"

I can't believe it! He's taking her side!

"I wanted to talk a look of her roses and complimented her but she pushed me down and yelled at me" Penny explained (lied), sadly, Jace bought it.

"I expect an apology" Jace said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Why should I apologize for? She started it! She's lying!" Daphne said.

"Enough!" Jace raised his voice making Daphne flinched, he never raised his voice to anyone...not even to Daphne...

"Okay you're not in a mood apologizing but I expect you to do so by the end of the day!" Jace said as he wrapped an arm around Penny and she leaned "Come on Penny" He said as he and Penny walked towards the door but Penny turned her face to see Daphne, who is shocked and frozen in her spot, and smirked at her.

"But I didn't do anything" Daphne muttered and looked down.

Daphne can't believe what just happened before her eyes. Her brother chose his girlfriend over her! His little sister!

Daphne shooked her head off, trying to remove those thoughts of her beloved brother betraying her. She looked at the roses and remembered Danby...her son. She let out a sad smile and pulled out her freshly baked fudge and started slicing.

"BEWARE!"

"OH MY!- wait" "Boxie just the man I need!" Daphne angrily said before being happy.

"Huh?" Box Ghost said.

"Do you have a box I can request?" Daphne asked.

"Of course I do! I am the Almighty Box Ghost! What kind of box do you need Ghost Child?" He boasted, Daphne laughed.

"A medium sized one that won't get soggy on cold or water and decorative too! I want to give it to someone special" Daphne said.

"Is it you're son?" Box Ghost asked.

"Yes- wait! How did you know?" Daphne asked wide-eyed with shock.

"You said it in park remember. BEWARE!" Box Ghost recalled.

"You heard that? Oh no please don't tell me everyone in the ghost zone knows" Daphne shrieked.

"Don't fret Ghost Child! Not all knows! BEWARE!" Box Ghost said.

"Not all? Do you mean some of them knew?!" Daphne shrieked again.

"Yes" Box Ghost said as if it wasn't news at all.

"Oh no! I'm in deep trouble!" Daphne groaned.

"Do you want the box or not? I'm on a tight schedule" Box Ghost said frantically.

"Oh, yes, give to me" Daphne realized. With that, Box Ghost popped up a medium sized, white box with black decorative embroidery with a DP insignia and it seemed to be glowing and looked very sturdy but light.

"Perfect! Thanks Boxie you can go now!" Daphne chirped as she settle the box next to the fudge.

"But Ghost Child I am here for a reason" Box Ghost said.

"Oh, what is it? If its defeating me I'll kick you're butt back to the zone" Daphne said.

"Do you think it is the best time on Valentines Day to propose in front of everyone to see?" Box Ghost asked shuffling in the air nervously.

"Absolutely! That's romantic! Who will you propse to?" Daphne agreed.

"Lucy" Box Ghost said dreamily.

"Lucy?" Daphne asked.

"The Lunch Lady ghost remember?" Box Ghost reminded. 

"Ah I see thats- wait what?!" With that Daphne's colors on her face drained away.

"You heard me" Box Ghost said proudly. Daphne tries to regain her composure but fails at t.

"Uh, well okay! Uh happy wedding then heh" Daphne laughed nervously as she forced her smile trying to hide as much disgust as possible  holding back her bile.

"In so happy you approve! I'll tell Lucy you're happy for us! For the rest of this town...BEWARE!" Box Ghost said before vanishing.

Daphne dropped herself to a chair and forcefully swallows her and bile and shivered.

"I can't even imagine them together!" 

Ensue in Daphne's mind where Box Ghost and Lunch Lady are at the altar...and she's the Maid of Honor!

"Okay maybe I can...but I will never be their maid of honor!" Daphne exclaimed and looked around.

"Great I'm talking to myself, I must be going crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Daphs!" Her father, Jack, yelled from the door as Jack and Maddie enters the dinning room.

"Ooh~ Fudge!" Jack drooled as he reach out for some until Daphne swat his hand with a wooden spoon.

"Dad! No! Those are not for you!" Daphne exclaimed. Jack pouted making Daphne feel bad yelling at her father.

"But that doesn't means I didn't make any for you guys" Daphne smiled and Jack beamed.

"Where?!" Jack said giddily.

"In the fridge" Daphne pointed her thumb behind her as she continued adding chocolate syrup over her fudge made exclusively for Danby as her father opens up a Tupperware full of fudge and Maddie taking some 

"Mm mm! Sweetie you make the best fudge ever!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I agree! Better than you're mother's!" Jack said with a mouth full making Maddie glare at Jack who is now taken a back.

"Uh I mean, great as you're mother's" Jack corrected himself while Maddie just narrow her eyes at him as she munch some more before focusing her attention to her daughter.

"So what makes make this wonderful fudge dear? You no longer bake as usual" Maddie asked.

"Is it for a special someone? Hmmm?" Maddie asked suggestively making Daphne's face red.

"What? No boyfriend till you're 30 young lady!" Jack said strictly, abandoning earlier merriment of fudge.

"No! I don't have a boyfriend! Its for a friend, he, uh, cares for me when no one does...except you guys of course!" Daphne flailed her hands in the air, face red.

"Okay but I would love to see this friend of yours" Maddie smiled.

"If he's using you I swear I will tear him apart molecule by molecule by molecue!" Jack exclaimed.

"Dad!" Daphne yelped.

"Oops! Didn't mean to scare ya princess" Jack said.

"I understand" Daphne laughed. Daphne looked at the clock.

"Looks like its almost getting late, I'll give it before sundown" Daphne said as she took her box full of fudge.

"Alright dear, be careful!" Maddie called out.

"Yes mom!"

"And remember! No funny business!" Jack said.

"Dad!" Daphne blushed.

"Young lady!" He said sternly.

"Okay sheesh!" Daphne said before running off.

"Be back before curfew this time!" Maddie called out but Daphne is already gone.

"I promise I be home as soon as possible!" Daphne called out. Before running off.

As Daphne wanders around to Danby's favorite places to hand and hide, she's surprised she find him anywhere until she started wandering around city and still cannot find him. Daphne is starting to feel anxious to the point she began asking questions to random people about Danby's whereabouts and transforming in Daphne Phantom to make her search easier...until she stumbled one of the Ghost Zone police.

"Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm busy! Arrest next never!" Daphne exclaimed as she floats away but they persistently follow.

"Phantom we are not here to arrest you" one of two said making Daphne stop and turn to face them.

"Yet" he gritted. Daphne glared.

"Spill before I kick you're butts back to the zone!" Daphne hissed which him tsked and shook his head. At least now you know where Danby got the exact same line when he was captured by the G.I.W. and threatened them about his mother 'kicking their butts all the way to the zone'.

"Threatening a police officer is against the rules. Haven't you learned anything at all?" He snickered.

"Leave me alone I got better this to do!"

"Don't you want to see the boy you're looking for?"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Where is he?"

"Under Walker's custody...he committed a very serious crime"

Daphne launches herself at him, grabbing the collar his shirt in the process.

"Where is he?"

"First you must do what we say and-"

Daphne punched him so hard he landed at the roof of a building, creatih a small crater in the process.

"I don't have time for that!" Daphne grabbed his collar mad him face her.

"WHERE. IS. HE?!" Daphne hissed at his face. He gulped and got nervous to the point he sworn he's staring at the eyes of death itself...AND HE'S ALREADY DEAD!

"...A-at P-Plasimus' c-castle..." he stuttered. 

Daphne growled and pushed him down one more time and flew to Wisconsin so fast, if she were running, she will leave trails of fire.

At Vlad's mansion...

Daphne crashed from the roof to the window.

"Where is he?!" Daphne yelled, he voice echoed at the empty room. A cold wisp of blue mist emits from her mouth. She dodged and turn to see Vlad in his ghost form.

"Little duckling~ I didn't expect a visit from you, oh though, I would like you to take the front door" Vlad sneered.

"Cut to the chase! Where is he?!" Daphne demanded.

"Oh you mean Danby?" Vlad asked in a melodramatic way.

"Give him to me or I'll beat the living daylights outta you!" Daphne threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you punkette" A voice she knows all to well said, appearing next to Vlad.

"Walker? What's going on?" Daphne asked. Walker snapped his fingers and two guards held a slightly limp Danby by the arms and his feet dragging on the floor.

"Danby!" Daphne yelled and Danby snapped his head up and wriggled out of the guards's iron grip grasp and ran towards her. Vlad stopped Walker from making any move.

"You see my dear, Danby committed a crime" Vlad said.

"Crime? What crime? If its foiling you're plans then I beg to differ!" Daphne said. Suddenly sounding formal.

"My, my~ Using formal vocabulary I'm impressed" Vlad taunted. She glared at him.

"Let's just say, he stole money from me" Vlad said coolly.

"What?!" Daphne shrieked before turning to Danby "Danby is this true?" Daphne asked sternly. Of course, she would never doubt Danby and believe what Vlad says but the way she saw Danby acting, nervous, sweating, and looking everywhere except his mother.

"Uh..." Danby stuttered.

"The truth" Daphne said sternly.

"A little" Danby said, cracking under her glare, with his hand gesturing "little". It still made Daphne mad.

"WHAT?!" Daphne shrieked, Danby flinched, and the two watched with interest  and shock at how their enemy is acting.  The guards slowly approached only for Daphne to stood up straight, glare at them, and points her finger at them, yelling:

"Don't come any closer! Don't even try to stop me from scolding my boy!" Before turning back to Danby.

"I thought you know better! I never wanted you to abuse your powers like that!" Daphne scolded as Danby held his head low.

"I may hate that crazy fruitloop but give his money back! NOW!" Daphne demanded. Danby gakily pull a was of cash. Daphne glared even more. 

That wasn't little like what Danby said!

Danby nervously glance at Vlad then back to Daphne, she just glared down at him. Danby slowly walked towards them, Daphne realized they might harm him, she flew behind him and held his shoulder. He looked at her now calm face.

"Just drop it on the floor" Danby did and Daphne kicked the wad of cash which stopped right before of Vlad's feet.

"Excellent decision"

"I guess we'll be going now" Daphne said as she held Danby a bit closer.

"Uh uh not so fast young lady" Vlad said.

"Danby still stole from and even though he returned the correct amout, he still needs to be punished at the full extent of the law" Walker said "To answer you're question. That's what I'm here for"

Daphne's eyes widen and jaw dropped before looking down at Danby who is clinging to her and face buried on her waist. She can hear him murmuring a bunch of "I'm sorry" s and "Please done let them take me away". Daphne furrowed her eyebrows concern for her son's sake.

"Give 'im to me punkette. We can do this the easy way or hard way"

Sure Danby deserved to be punished but the fact it has to be from her enemy made her worried. What if he tortures him? That thought is enough for Daphne's heart to seize.

"I'm sorry Walker BUT I could NEVER let you take MY SON away from me"

Be surprised, it took a while Walker to realize what she meant...not...

"UNDERAGE PREGNANCY IS AGAINST THE RULES!" Walker exclaimed. Daphne's face turned red, Danby looked confused, and Vlad is twitching. Probably because of the idea of Daphne being underage pregnant. Sure he hates her but he still sane enough to know morals and care for her

"What?! No! I'm not! Vlad and-! Nevermind! The frutiloop can explain!" Daphne said as she picked Danby up and flew near the hole in the roof.

"See ya!" Daphne laughed before speeding away.

Walker raised a finger and about to say something until Vlad cuts him off:

"Before you can say anything I did NOT do anything to her" Vlad said.

"Let's take this take conversation somewhere else and no, I don't want any you to go after her" Vlad said as he walks away and Walker hesitates before following. On their way, Vlad realized something...Daphne called by him by his name...

Daphne flying at the horizon. As reached back to Amity Park, Illinois, Daphne made a turn far from her home or remotely near the city.

"Uh mom, you're home's that way, mom? MOM!" Danby did but Daphne ignored.

She's probably thinking ways of massacaring me!

Danby shivered. 

Daphne landed on the cliff crossed legged Indian style and set Danby in front of her. She sighed.

"Danby can you explain what happened back there?" Daphne asked in calm, unnerving way.

"Uh I just took some money" Danby muttered.

"That wasn't nice young man! Even though its Vlad its still a crime! I thought you knew better!" Daphne scolded.

"I know its just, the crazy fruitloop have billions of money and I thought he wouldn't care a slightest bit" Danby explained.

"Still" Daphne said.

...

"Why did you steal?" Daphne asked, calmly.

"I-" Danby was cut off.

"The truth" Daphne said sternly.

"I wanted to..." Danby trailed off.

"To what?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"To take you shopping..." Danby said, his voice dying down but loud and clear enough for Daphne to hear.

"What?" Daphne asked, face twisted with confusion.

"I want to take you shopping because..." Danby trailed off again.

"Because?" Daphne asked.

"Because that's what girls like! I saw some people taking the ones they love to shopping! I thought it would be fun! You and me bonding!" Danby said loudly.

...

"Haha!" Daphne burst in laughter making Danby jump.

"Oh man! That's HILARIOUS! Taking me to shopping? That's priceless! Haha!" Daphne laughed as she wipe tears of mirth.

"So you're not mad at me?" Danby beamed.

"No you're grounded" Daphne said smiling and Danby's fell.

"What?!" Danby shrieked.

"You heard me" Daphne smirked. Danby pouted and crosses his arms.

...

"Oh by the way" Daphne said as she pulled something behind her and hands the box to Danby "Here's my gift for you"

Danby's eyes widen and happily took the gift and open the lud.

"Fudge!" Danby shouted and munch it down until his face is covered in fudge "Nom nom! You make the best fudge ever!"

"I know" Daphne laughed as she patted his silvery hair and kissed his cheek.

"Uh! Gross mom!" Danby shrieked and wiped his cheek.

"Be grateful I kiss you like every mother do" Daphne said.

"Still!" Danby said.

"Hah!" Daphne laughed before looking at the horizon "I'll be going now, I promised mom and dad to be home early" Daphne said before floating up.

"Sure! Bye mommy!" Danby waved.

"Bye sweetie!" Daphne said before flying away.

Danby watch his mother flew to the horizon. Until his ghost sense went off.

"So little duckling sees you as her son hmmm?" A voice from behind said making Danby twist his body around and saw Vlad Masters in ghost form.

"Plasimus!" Danby hissed "Don't come near me!" 

"Relax Danby I am here not cause conflict but make a deal" Vlad calms him.

"What deal?" Danby demanded.

"You are aware of you Daphne's 1000 year sentence" Vlad said.

"N-no" Danby stuttered before shaking his head "You're lying aren't you" Danby shouted.

"I am not my dear boy for I have evidence" Vlad said as he pulled out a folder and threw it a Danby who caught it wig both hands.

"And I filed a case against you" Vlad reminded before pulling out a wad of cash "Here" He threw it at Danby which landed right on his feet. Danby's eyes widened.

"What do you want fruitloop?!" Danby yelled.

"I want you to make Daphne prove she is pretty for one night at the Valentines day event" Vlad smirked.

"If you do so, I will take back the charges I filed against you and I will try to remove the charges filed against little duckling" Vlad said.

"Mom" Danby whispered. The deal was tempting but what if its a trick? But what if it isn't? 

"I'm not lying" Vlad said.

Now boy" Vlad said as he walked closer and reached his hand out "Do we have a deal?"

"..." Danby wasn't so sure, he's still thinking if us a good idea...

"I SAID, Do we have a deal?" Vlad said a little bit forcefully. Danby took a deep breathe and looked at him.

"Deal" Danby said hesitantly taking his hand and shook it.

"Good" Vlad praised.

"But if you're lying I'll beat what's left of you're half life!" Danby hissed. Vlad brushed the threat off and turned away before stopping and saying:

"See you at the Valentines Day Ball" 

"You mean prom?" Danby asked.

"No" Vlad smirked before teleporting away leaving Danby at he state of shock with one thing on his head...

What have I got myself into?...Wait a minute, I can take mommy shopping now! Now how will I explain where the money came from?...Oh no...  
____________________________________  
"You got yourself in a lot trouble Danby in this entry" Daphne pointed out.

"Not my fault" Danby said.

"Quiet you" Daphne said. Before picking out his hair.

"And~ Done!" Daphne chirped as she popped the last nit.

"Woah you got it all?!" Danby asked as he sits up.

"Ow!" Danby yelped as he held his aching neck.

"Yes! All lice and nits are gone" Daphne smiled.

"Woohoo!" Danby cheered.

"Now please keep you're head away from others" Daphne reminded.

"No promises" Danby chirped.

"Danby" Daphne said sternly

"Okay okay! You're no fun!" Danby pouted.

" I think I wasted enough time on this" Daphne said before reaching her hand at the camera and turned it off.  
____________________________________  
Okay, this is where shit gets real. Danby got himself in deeper trouble due to impulsive and clueless nature *cough*Daphne!*cough*. So yeah, this is where it gets exciting or exciting on your opinion. So, I hope you liked this chapter! See ya tomorrow!


	7. 02/06/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much pain shopping could be...

We can see Daphne dropping shopping bags on floor before groaning and collapsing her bed, Danby can be seen dropping another set shopping bags on the floor and climbed on the bed laying next to his mother.

"I hate shopping!" Daphne groaned.

"You said that for like a thousand times" Danby scoffed.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one being hounded by you're mother into wearing every piece of clothing in the store!" Daphne retorted as she sits up angrily, elbows supporting her.

"Because I have great sense I fashion" Danby said. Ensue sparkles as he sits up as well, elbows supporting him.

"Yeah wearing a hoodie, shorts (not the girl shorts just in case XD), sneakers, and beanie have a LOT of fashion sense in it" Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Hey! If I need to dress up, I will dress up!" Danby said 

"You're acting like as if you're 24 years old" Daphne said.

"Am not! I'm only only 13!" Danby said as he held up 1 finger and the other hand holding 3 fingers up.

"Physically 13, chronologically you're 2 years old and sometimes you act like one" Daphne pointed out.

"I'm not a baby!" Danby said.

"You're acting like one now" Daphne said "Which reminds me! This entry is very relatable of today except instead of my mother hounding me its Danby!" Daphne said rather cheerfully.

"I didn't hound you!" Danby said.

"Oh yes you did! You embarrassed me too!" Daphne said.

"It wasn't my fault why you told the crowd about you're measurements" Danby said as he quotes his fingers on the measurements part.

"Don't remind me" Daphne said, her turning red.

"Are gonna say something or not?" Danby asked, referring to the camera.

"Whatever you say Daby" Daphne said, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Danby's face twisted in confusion.

"So entry #6..." Daphne said as she properly sits up, her legs dangling off the edge of her bed 

"Mom what does Daby mean?" Danby asked as he properly sits up as well.

But Daphne ignored his attention seeking ways and asking the annoying question and Daphne continued recalling what happened on that faithful day...

P. S. The camera was on the entire time because when she turned the camera on, Maddie barged in and kidnapped her for shopping.  
____________________________________  
Daphne lay snug in her bedsheets wrapped like a burrito and softly snoring. She plans to sleep all day but SOMEONE have plans of not letting her 

Danby (in human form) peeked at Daphne's side of her bed and gently poked her. She groaned but didn't move. He poked again, only harder this time.

"Five more minutes mom" Daphne groaned but Danby is not letting her have it. So he slapped her thigh.

"AAAHHH!" Daphne screamed before slapping her hand over her mouth. She sat up and leaned over to see Danby.

"Danby?!" Daphne hissed .

"Hi mommy!" Danby chirped happily, seemingly unaware of his mother's current irritation.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked as she rubbed her still heavy eyes.

"Just here to say hi" Danby said smiling brightly.

"I don't believe you" Daphne said.

"Okay! I'm here to make up what happened yesterday" Danby fessed up.

"And you chose to start" Daphne looked at her digital alarm clock "at 6:45 a.m. in the morning?"

"Hey the early bird gets the first worm" Danby quoted.

"Fine" Daphne sighed.

"But first!" Danby said before pulling out a piece cloth "Put on this blind fold"

"Huh? Why?" Daphne asked.

"Its a surprise" Danby smiled.

"..." She gave him a suspicious look.

"Pleeease" Danby said.

"Fine" Daphne sighed.

"Put it on let's go!" Danby pushed the cloth at her face.

"Huh? You mean now?" Daphne asked.

"Like I said the early bird gets the worm!" Danby quoted again.

"Okay let me change first" Daphne said.

"Nope we're going now!" Danby forced tge blind fold on her before grabbing her and carry her in the air...still wearing her nightwear consisting orange mid thigh leggings and loose white hanging shirt. But she still manage to take her red beanie at her nightstand.

"Aah!" Daphne screamed "DANBY!"

"You'll thank me later!" Danby shouted.

"Aah!" Daphne screamed again, it was loud enough for her parents wake up. They peeked through their window and saw Daphne being carried away by ghost.

"GHOST!" Jack screamed and he and Maddie pulled out ecto-guns and shot at them.

"Oh no!" Danby paled as he sees the shots coming at them and maneuvered away from them leaving Daphne to scream some more. Until Danby finally shakes them off and flew away with Maddie sobbing (in a disgusting way) and Jack yelling ways of ripping them apart molecule by molecule.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Daphne demanded.

"Uh, you're parents" Danby answered nervously.

"What?! They saw that!" Daphne shrieked.

"Yes" Danby said.

"See! This is what I'm trying to tell you! You can just fly in open space like that" Daphne scolded.

"Yeah yeah scold me later but now, OFF WE GO!" Danby sang.

"Little weasel" Daphne muttered before sighed. This better be worth her time waking up early.

They fly and fly...and fly some more...and some more...until it looks like they're getting nowhere.

"Danby we've flying for like what? An hour or more. Are you sure you know where we're going?" Daphne asked.

"Yes! You have to trust me!" Danby said.

"Why do I feel like I can't?" Daphne asked to herself.

"Because you're paranoid" Danby answered.

"Am not!" Daphne said. Danby didn't reply anymore and just fly to their destination.

...

"Are we there yet?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah just a few meters" Danby said. Before finally reaching a city.

Danby stopped let Daphne's feet land on concrete roof of a building. Danby ripped the blindfold off. Daphne gasped.

"New Orleans?!" Daphne said as she takes in the city's beautiful view.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Danby asked (now in human form except dressed in light red shorts with white airy shirt and small red fedora hat with brown and blue sunglasses on it)

"Its one of the few history lessons I payed attention to" Daphne said as she tucks her (excruciatingly) long hair under her beanie 

"Oh" Danby said.

"What are we doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Well, mom, this part 2 of your gift" Danby said.

"I thought you said you'll make up what happened yesterday" Daphne said.

"That too, now come on!" Danby said as he ran off into the crowd.

"Danby!" Daphne shouted chasing after him. She saw a flash of Danby going in a store, Daphne growled and went in the store.

"Danby where- what?" Daphne stopped and noticed she's in a clothes shop. 

"Hi mom!" Danby chirped behind her.

"Ah!" Which earned a short screan from Daphne "Don't do that!" She scolded.

"Now that you're here, let's go shopping! I bet it'll be boring!" Danby happily exclaimed with obvious sarcasm at the end.

"Wait a minute where'd you get the money from?" Daphne asked.

"I got it fair and square" Danby said.

"Danby" Daphne said sternly.

"Let's go!" Danby laughed and ran off.

"Wait!" Daphne yelled and the chase ensues.

Ensue Daphne chasing Danby around until she finally catches up...

"Danby what are we doing here?" Daphne asked as women with tape measures are around her.

"You always wear very loose clothes so I thought you help with your...measurements" Danby said awkwardly. By the way, they're in women's underwear shop.

"And get the heck outta here" Danby said and turning away before adding "Take her away ladies!" 

"Seriously?" Daphne groaned.

Few minutes later...

Daphne and Danby stood outside with Daphne's hands on her face which was red and Danby looking clueless at her obvious embarrassment while clutching a piece of paper.

"That was so awkward" Daphne murmured in her hands.

"Mom, they only took you're measurements" Danby rolled his eyes not really understanding her embarrassment. Daphne pulled hands away and glared.

"Yeah and they won't stop commenting about how I have healthy muscle for my age. They even said my waist is small and my bust is few inches bigger than the age I should be!" Daphne shouted and some people stop and looked at her. Daphne slapped her mouth, face even redder than before.

"Let's go!" Daphne said before grabbing Danby's wrist and running off.

"Mom why are they staring at you for?" Danby cluelessly asked.

"Shut up and let's go!" Daphne said.

Until they moved away from the crowd, Daphne and Danby stopped.

"Okay~ So, let's go shopping! Off to the nearest shop" Danby declared and took his tired mother's hand.

"Can't we take a break?" Daphne panted.

"Nope" Danby said popping the "P". Daphne groaned.

"This is gonna be a long long day"

Ensue Daphne and Danby shopping from a store they just found near by and Daphne being hardheaded and embarrassed.

"How's this one mom?" Danby asked as he held up bold blue, high-low sundress with white stripes with garter at the side of the waist.

"No" Daphne said.

"But why?" Danby whined.

"Can't you pick the one with shorts or better yet pants?" Daphne asked.

"Nope, this is why were shopping here" Danby said 

"I won't wear it" Daphne said, arms crossed and looking away.

"Come on mom I didn't drag here to complain and say no to everything. You practically rejected everything in this store!" Danby said.

"I have modesty and shame" Daphne persisted.

"More like shyness and cowardice" Danby sneered.

"Am not" Daphne denied.

"Then put it on!" Danby said.

"No!" Daphne said.

"Do it!"

"NO!"

"Put. It. On" Danby gritted through his teeth.

"No, no, NO!"

"PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON! PUT. IT. ON!" Danby tantrums and jump on his feet angrily catching the shoppers attention.

"Ssh, ssh! Okay! I'll put in on! Just stop doing that!" Daphne shushed with a finger over her mouth and the other gesturing him to calm down.

"I knew that would work" Danby smirked victoriously.

"Why you little weasel! I'll - Ugh!" Daphne groaned.

"Put it on or else" Danby threatened as he pushed the dress on her face.

"Gimme that!" Daphne swiped the dress before muttering "Can't believe I'm doing this"

"I can't believe you're doing this" Danby smiled as he follow his mother to the dressing and literally went inside the dressing room his mother entered, only to be pushed out by Daphne with her hand on his face, leaving him sitting on bench pouting and confused.

"Are you done yet?" Danby asked boredly as he flips pages of a random magazine he found.

"No" Daphne said.

"Ugh, I know you're done just get out" Danby said.

"No" Daphne persisted.

"What?!" Danby said as he jumps off the bench.

"Mom we've been through this! Just come out" Danby said.

"No its embarrassing!" Daphne persisted.

"Mom!" Danby shouted "If you don't get out I'll barge in and drag you out"

"Don't you dare!" Daphne shouted back.

"Oh I dare!" Danby yelled and kicked the door open and Daphne shrieking.

"Get outta you shouldn't be here!" Daphne yelped. Their argument is so loud the shoppers stopped and stared at the commotion as sales ladies and some security guards looked like they'll barge in.

"I don't care!" Danby shouted.

"Aah!" Danby dragged his shrieking mother out. After few moments of struggle, Danby manage to pull her out. She was now wearing the dress Danby forced her to wear and wow! She's gorgeous! The bold blue stripes made her eyes stand out and the stripes even made her look slimmer than usual and her curves (She didn't even know she had them) looked more pronounced. Daphne face turned red when she noticed people looking (staring)(most notably guys) at her. Daphne snapped out of her state of shock when lighted flashed at her along with a click noise. Danby his holding up a camera.

"You look great!" Danby complimented as he looks at the captured photo from the camera, Daphne-had-no-idea-how-Danby-got-hands-on-it, hanging from his neck.

"Delete it!" Daphne said.

"Nope!" Danby said.

"Please~" Daphne pleaded in a sugar coated way in hopes of getting Danby to listen.

"I won't show it anyone else" Danby said.

"..." 

"Promise" Danby said genuinely as he crosses his heart and raised a hand for emphasis. She sighed.

"Why do you need a photo anyways?" Daphne asked 

"That's a secret" Danby chirped before running off after saying "Now let's go!"

"Hey wait up!" Daphne said as she followed close behind. After Danby finally stops running on the streets, Daphne said:

"Danby I just realized something..."

"What?" Danby asked.

"We just left my clothes back from the store! Let me go get it so I can change!" Daphne said and Danby took her wrist.

"You won't need that anymore!" Danby did and drags her down the street.

"Why can't you let me change?" Daphne asked.

"Because the clothes you worn earlier are thick and warm. You need something light and airy" Danby explained.

"Why?" Daphne asked, unsatisfied at the answer.

"You'll see" Danby said.

As they walk down the busy street. Daphne started to feel the humidity, plus she can feel the weight of her hair isn't helping at all.

"It so hot!" Daphne complained.

"That's what I warned you about!" Danby said. Daphne now understood what he meant earlier 

"Don't you have a hair tie with you?" Daphne asked as she fans her hand on her face.

"Nope sorry...Why don't you want it down, its pretty?" Danby.

"Gee thanks" Daphne said sarcastically "Apart from the fact it will get messy, its the weight of my hair. Its making my head feel like its gonna fall of my shoulders" Daphne said.

"Hmmm~ Wait! I have an idea!" Danby after surveying the  before gripping her wrist tighter and dragged her.

"Woah!" Daphne yelped.

"Were gonna get a hat!" Danby chirped as he made his way to hat store he just saw. 

"Uh sure?" Daphne said unsurely. Both of entered and Danby pushed Daphne near a chair he conveniently found near a large mirror he found at one corner of the store.

"I'll be right back!" Danby said before running off.

Daphne looked around the store, its full of hats. Obviously its called a hat store. She rolled her eyes and sat down and took some magazines, patiently waiting for Danby. Until a man who looked few years older than her approached her. 

"Hey~ You don't look like you're from here" He said causally as he leans on the wall.

"Because I'm not" Daphne said looking away, uninterested of the man before her but she can see through the use of the mirror.

"Wanna go somewhere with me" Daphne's eyes widened and looked at him.

"I'm only 15" Daphne said, it made the man frown and walked away. Daphne let out a breathe of relief when the man left. As if on cue, Danby called her out.

"Mom!" 

"Well that was quick!" Daphne looked up but then gave a look of surprised when she saw Danby holding a tower of hats in his arms.

"What the heck is this?" Daphne gestured the entire hats Danby collected as he settles it down.

"Hats of course" He said as ye settle it down next to her chair.

"I don't need all of them!" Daphne said.

"I know! I just want to give you a bunch of choices, okay?" Danby rolled his eyes as he chooses a random hat.

"Oh" Daphne said, mentally scolding herself for her stupidity and her fave turned red.

"Now let's get started" Danby said.

A few hats later...

"What about this?" Danby suggested holding up a very decorated blue hat.

"That looks like that hat is going to wear me!" Daphne complained.

"Okay, so you rejected all of them" Danby sighed "Look mom were not leaving unless we buy something in each store we go" as he looks around at the sea of hats Daphne is told to try one.

"Like you said I rejected all of it" Daphne said.

"Not all young lady" A woman's voice from behind said and made both Daphne and Danby jump from surprise and saw  elderly woman smiling at them.

"Um, who are you?" Damhy asked wearily as he shuffles closer to his mom.

"Well young man, I'm the owner of this establishment" the woman said calmly.

"Sorry we didn't know. We're not really from here" Daphne apologized.

"Uh ha, its fine. So about the hat" the woman said.

"Huh?" Daphne said.

"If I may suggest, try this one on" The woman pulled out an orange sun hat with a shiny white silk bow with its extra cloth hanging at the side. Its simple but beautiful.

"Okay I'll try it on" Daphne said giving in to hat's beautiful simplicity and Danby looked satisfied seeing his mom agreeing to something.

"But first take off you're beanie" the woman said.

"What?" Daphne said.

Before you know it Danby jumped high enough to reach her head and swipe her beanie, letting her hair cascade down her back.

"Danby!" Daphne yelped t it ll she see what he does next.

Riiiip!

"DANBY!" Daphne scolded.

"You won't be needing it anyways" Danby said as he ripped it one last time and dripping the remains into a bin.

"My, my, young lady! You have such lovely hair! Why hide it?" the woman complimented.

"Because its tiring to let it flow everyday. It'll get tangled, get caught on something, and all" Daphne said, face turning red.

"That doesn't excuse you from hiding all of it" the woman said.

"Can I have the hat now?" Daphne asked.

"Oh sure!" the woman said as she hand sthe hat over and Daphne puts it on.

"Wow! This looks great! As if its made exclusively for me!" Daphne said happily, eyes gleaming.

"Well you don't like the type who like to look flashy" the woman said.

"Thanks, I think I'll take it" Daphne said.

"Don't think! Let's take it!" Danby chirped and followed the owner to the cashier. Daphne shook her head and turned around again to her reflection on the mirror. She is shocked. She looks like a whole different girl in this look! She bit her lip and starts tucking ALL her beloved hair underneath the hat which receive disappointed looks from Danby, the owner, and some shoppers.

Despite that, they didn't say anything, so Daphne says "Thank you" and a "Goodbye" to the owner and left with Danby holding each other's hand.

As they walk again the busy street (and stopping for a lemonade drink), Daphne realized something...apart from the stares and looks she's getting from  people down the street.

"Hey Danby how much did you pay for the had and dress?" Daphne asked.

Danby choked on his lemonade before clearing his thoat.

"Uh just a few dollars" Danby did nervously.

"No really how much?" Daphne asked again.

"..." With no reply from her son, Daphne feels auspicious and stopped her tracks.

"Danby let me see the receipt" Daphne said opening her palm.

"No!" Danby did defensively adding more suspicion from Daphne.

"Why? I just wanna take a look!" Daphne said.

"No!" Danby persisted. With that, Daphne started taking the receipt from Danby.

After few struggles, Daphne pulled the receipts, slightly torn and crumpled but all in all in good shape, from his hand and took a look at the price. Her eyes widened.

"YOU SPENT 100 AND 50 DOLLARS FOR A DRESS!?" Daphne shrieked, forgetting the fact she is in public but if her son is misbehaving she won't hesitate to scold him in public. She took a look at the second receipt and yelled again.. 

"AND ANOTHER 100 AND 50 FOR A HAT?!"

"Mom! We're in public!" Danby hissed as his eyes nervously darting around the people around them.

"Well let them! Now tell me where you'd get the money?! It better not be stolen!" Daphne's voice slightly died down at the stolen part, hands on hips for emphasis.

"Like I said, I got fair and square!" Danby said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Daphne asked, her eyebrow twitching at the unsatisfactory answer.

"Come on!" Danby hissed fnd dragged his mom away from suspicious eyes. 

"Wait where are we going?" Daphne asked before finally stopping in an alley.

"The money is from a convicted felon" Danby whispered.

"You stole that from a convinced felon?!" Daphne whispered-yelled.

"NO! I mean I got as a reward money!" Danby said.

"Reward money? Really?" Daphne said suspiciously.

"Yes!" Danby said raising his arms up for emphasis.

"Hmmm" Daphne hummed, still not buying it.

"No really! Honest!" Danby said doing the "honest" gesture again.

"Why would you get into this trouble just to take me shopping?" Daphne asked 

"Because that's what others do...you even look like you never had good time in Valentine's Day even if I'm not there to see it..." Danby explained. At first Daphne was furious knowing he went to this trouble just to take her shopping but her fury was pushed away at the thought being treated to shopping spree...not exactly what she wants but close enough...? 

"Fine, let's go". Daphne sighed.

"Woohoo! That's my mommy I know and love" Danby said jumping and doing a punching gesture.

"No I'm not, I'm just letting slip because I want to treated on shopping for once...BUT...one one condition, I can choose what I want" Daphne said.

"Done and done!" Danby nodded.

"Good now let's go" Daphne said in a bored tone.

Ensue walking around and going in every single shop they find and a buying at least one or more item/s until they hit the mall. Also, Danby is hounding her again and often refuses to let her choose what she wants like a loose baggy shirt that has an odd design and coloration, however they did purchase shorts so she would shut up about buying too many skirts. Worst part about, he showed the owner of the shop her measurements and always kept having shirts that fits her body.

God that was embarrassing!

She held her red face with both hands not bothering to look at the street relying only to Danby about where they're going. Until she heard a jingle of a bell.

Another store...what is about this time...

Daphne looked up, face still red but the vanished when she say the contents of the store...its a jewelry store.

"Danby what are we doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Buying you jewelry what else?" Danby said as he cross off a long list...so he planned this? Little weasel...

"No were leaving! It's expensive anyways!" Daphne said as she grips Danby's wrist who struggles to get out of his mother's iron grip.

"Excuse me miss can I help you?" The woman dressed fashionably with accessories here and there and appears to own the store.

"Uh you see-" Daphne was cut off when Danby breaks free from her grip d jumped.

"Yes we want jewelry!" Danby announced cheerily.

"Danby!" Daphne scolded.

"Fine! Only one" Danby pouted.

"Okay, but what kind of jewelry? We have lots! Bracelets! Rings! Earrings! Pierces! Diamonds! And so much more!" The woman said cheerily.

"No we-" Once again, Daphne was cut off.

"We'll check it out!" Danby said.

"Good, follow me!" The woman said as she walks off.

Daphne is left slack jawed before glaring at Danby who happily followed the store owner but eventually she followed them since she have no choice.

"Mom look at these they're pretty!" Danby said as he points at beautifully decorated jewelry.

"Pretty? You mean expensive and flashy!" Daphne said snarkily as she glared at the beautiful jewelry.

"Oh come one what's wrong with a little jewelry for once?" Danby asked.

"Because I don't need them! I don't even care about jewelry!" Daphne said before realizing she said that in front of the owner who relies her life on selling jewelry and immediately apologized "Sorry no offense"

"None taken" the owner, understanding.

"Can we leave now?" Daphne asked.

"Like I said we're not leaving we buy at least one item" Danby said.

"But look at we have! Isn't that enough?" Daphne shook the bags she's holding for emphasis.

"Nope" Danby popped the "P" earning a groan from Daphne.

"So what do you want? Earrings" Danby asked 

"It give extra weight on the ears. It might be even heavy enough to rip my earlobes off" Daphne said 

"Bracelet?" Danby suggested.

"It would feel like I'm lifting weights" Daphne said.

"You're being overdramatic" Danby commented.

"Am not!" Daphne said.

"Um excuse me" the owner coughed.

"WHAT?!" Both of them(almost) yelled then immediately apologized with their faces turning red before glaring at each other.

"If I may suggest, what about a pearl necklace?" The owner is suggested. Both stopped glaring and up to the owner.

"What about it?" Daphne asked.

"Well the young lady doesn't want to look flashy and it seemed that matches her face more" the owner said. Daphne looked unsure:

"Uh-"

"And trust me it doesn't weigh a ton like you think it would" the owner said.

"Okay!" Danby cut in.

"Over here kiddos~" the owner happily sang and walked over the store and just followed not without Daphne shooting a glare at Danby.

"Oh that looks pretty" Danby pointed at the decorative pearl necklace. 

"That looks flashy and kind of expensive" Daphne pointed out.

"Okay what about that one" Danby pointed at a another one.

"Danby I don't wear close necks for a reason" Daphne pointed out.

"What's the reason?" Danby asked.

"It feels like I'm being chocked" Daphne said.

"Oh, so what about that one? Its long and simple" Danby pointedbat another one.

"Yeah but people would question where I got it...besides its a bit expensive for my taste" Daphne said. Danby sighed and urned to the owner which he gestured to bend down so he could whisper in her ear.

"I know this seemed to he an odd question but...do you have at least cheaper priced pearl necklace?" Danby asked nervously not sure how she would reach since that offended the first time (but she took it well)...

"Hmmm, we don't sell fakes and all these are the real deal, however, I did remember we have a necklace have lesser pearls and seemed to be less expensive" the owner said.

"Alright! Where is it?" Danby said excitedly. Finally! A ace his mom won't complain about.

"I hope it's here, hold on" the owner said before walking off  and entering what appears to be a stock room.

"So now what?" Daphne asked boredly.

"We wait" Danby chirped. Contrasting his mother's boredom.

Few moments late the owner came back with a big smile on her face.

"Looks like I found! It was in the back the entire time!" the owner said and both kids smiled.

"Let me see" Danby said excitedly.

"Careful" the owner reminded as he allowed Danby to pull out the necklace.

After Danby inspected it and showed it to Daphne. She smiled at the sight because its very simple, not flashy since it only has few white pearls. 13 to be exact.

"Its pretty. How much is it worth?" Daphne said.

"I'm not sure if you consider this cheap but..." "It so far the cheapest price I find and..." "It is worth a 6,500 dollars"

"What?" Daphne's smiled faltered after hearing the price. 

"We'll take it!" Danby chirped.

"What?!" Daphne said in shock. 

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have regrets and this store doesn't accept refunds" the owner said worryingly.

"Its okay! Here!" Danby said as he pull out cash and shove it to the owner.

"Alright then, let me go pack this up for you" the owner said happily making her way to the cashier. Daphne snapped out of her state of shock and glared at Danby who asked "What?"

"How much money did you exactly get from that convicted felon?" Daphne said as he props her hands in her knees.

"The reward money is 30,000" Danby shrugged as if its normal.

"You didn't bother telling me?!" Daphne shrieked.

"Because if I did you would over budget and freak out!" Danby pointed out.

"That doesn't excuse you from telling me" Daphne said and Danby groaned.

"Alright! I got this nice and wrapped up for you" the owner appeared as she gave Daphne the box with the pearl necklace.

"Thanks!" Danby said.

"I guess we'll be going now" Daphne said as she rubs a hand behind her neck.

"But wait! Did you wonder why I suggested pearls and not stones?" the owner asked.

"Yeah" Daphne said "Wait a minute! You mean there are stones cheaper than these pearls?!"

"Sorry, like I said we won't take refunds" the owner laughed.

"Ah what!" Daphne pouted.

"Sorry young lady its just business" the owner explained and Daphne let's it go.

"Alright, so why did you suggest pearls?" Daohn sighed.

"Well for one, pearls symbolizes  modesty, chastity and purity and it seems you fit the image" the owner said.

"Thanks I think?" Daphne said unsurely.

"And did you know they also symbolize a happy marriage and hence its no wonder that is much preferred by girls during their engagement days or by brides as their primary jewelry" the owner explained.

"W-wow, that sounds...beautiful" Daphne stuttered 

"As beautiful as you young lady. Why don't show off more?" the owner said which made Daphne nervous at the owner said.

"I-I...We're gonna go now. Bye!" Daphne said as grabbed Danby's wrist and dragged away.

"Hey" Danby yelped.

The store owner waved a goodbye. Daphne continued to drag a clueless Danby down the street. Before stopping and panting, propping her hands on her bent knees as if she ran a marathon.

"Mom what was that about?" Danby asked worryingly.

"Its just...Ugh! Its just I'm told I'm ugly back at Amity Park and everyone in New Orleans keep telling I'm beautiful and that I should put up an effort more" Daphne explained, looking very upset.

"But you are" Danby said as he rubbed his mother's hand tenderly, effectively calming her down.

"Thanks" Daphne smiled and stood up straight "So what's next?" Danby looked at the list.

"Our final stop is at the mall" Danby said.

"Alright last mall left" Daphne sighed.

"Let's go!" Danby yelled and both rode a taxi. Danby looks over his long again while Daphne props her elbow on her knee with her hand on her cheek as she stares at the busy streets and sidewalks. Finally! They reached to the mall! The last stop for the day that Daphne dubbed as Hell Day.

Ensue more shopping! And Danby forced Daphne out of her comfort zone and tries to get her to go crazy. Despite the fact shopping was boring to her, she must admit she DID have fun. It seems like shopping is better if you're with someone you love.

Daphne and Danby emerge from the fitting room with Daphne's face red and Danby laughing.

"Shut up!" Daphne squeaked.

"I can't help it!" Danby laughed.

"Okay! Maybe it was a bit funny" Daphne smiled at the memory.

"A bit? It was hilarious! I mean you flipped that dude off!" Danby said.

"Haha! That was the best part!" Daphne laughed and ruffled his hair. Danby looked around and saw soneyig that caught his eye 

"Oooh! Ice cream!" Danby ran towards the stall, Daphne loosing sight from him.

"Danby wait!" Daphne yelled but it was too late "Ugh, little weasel" Daphne picked up the fallen shopping bags, Man! They're starting weigh more after the hassle of too many shopping bags. As Daphne tries to find Danby she stopped when passed by mannequin in a dress. It was a white 1920's New Orleans flapper dress with decorative lace appliqué with long ghostly tail-like translucent cloth which tips almost reach down the floor (A\N: Historically Accurate Tiana's dress from Buzz feed). Daphne momentarily placed the shopping bags down and gently stroked the silky cloth of the dress and gently picking up the ghost tail like cloth.

"Try it on" Daphne jumped from the voice and turned to see a grinning sales lady.

"Oh uh, no, I was just uh- checking it out" Daphne said.

"Beautiful dress isn't it?" The sales lady commented.

"Yeah! Very!" Daphne agreed as he takes one more look at the dress.

"You know" the sales lady started as she strokes the dress "This is the only dress left with this design"

Wait! Is she suggesting me to buy the dress?! Oh heck no! I have too many!

"Oh! Haha! No! No! I was just checking it out and you see I have things I bought" Daphne said and the sales lady give a rather dissapointed look but didn't persist any further.

"Alright miss, just let me know if you changed your mind" the sales lady said.

"Mom!" Danby called out.

"Mom?" The sales lady whispered in confusion.

"Mind you're own business please" Daphne whispered catching the sales lady off guard.

"Hey Danby where'd you get the ice cream? Over there? Thanks!" Daphne said all too quickly before immediately leaving.

"What was that all about?" the sales lady asked.

"She's being flustered again" Danby said 

"You're her son?" the sales lady asked.

"Adopted" Danby said.

"Ah" the sales lady said understanding the situation now.

"Say what she looking at? This dress?" Danby asked as he pointed at the dress.

"Oh yes! If fact little mister its the last one with that exact design" the sales lady grinned.

"Hmmm?" Danby hummed before happily saying "I'll take it!"

"Good decision!" the sales lady grinned and begins to take the dress of the mannequin was wearing.

"But keep it a secret Kay?" Danby winked. 

"You got it" The sales lady winked back as she takes the dress of the mannequin and heads to the nearest cashier and Danby paying it. Grateful thanking the sales lay before running off to find his mother with many people bothering if he's lost. It took a while until he found her standing on the exit.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Danby asked.

"What took you so long?" Daphne asked.

"Never mind" Danby shook his head and said "Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"We still have extra money, so why not let's go ear!" Danby said cheerily.

"Now that you mentioned it, we haven't eaten anything since morning...let's go!" Daphne grinned and both ran out of the mall ignoring the guards yelling "No running in the mall!" And both continued and laughed.

After buying food from the nearest food establishment and sat down on the roof of a building(with the use of jghost powers and take goodness no one noticed) and ate their food and rest there, they laughed and recalled at today's memories. It took them a while to realize something when Daphne said:

"I love the sunset" Daphne smiled adoringly

"Yeah" Danby agreed.

3

2

1

...

"Wait?! Sunset?!" Daphne shrieked and realized what time it is without the need of a clock(the entire year of experience if getting late gave her an internal clock). She screamed and both transformed. Daphne picked up the shopping bags before grabbing Danby's wrist and flew up in the air. Daphne went the wrong way at first before Danby said so. As the sun begins to set, both halfas, well mostly Daphne flew so fast that the early 1 hour travel became like what? 15 minutes? As they finally reached Amity Park and finally Fenton Works but Danby stopped her for the last minute.

"What?" Daphne demanded.

"You can't just walk in in your ghost form! And let alone shopping bags!" Danby pointed out.

"Oh right! Put this in my room" Daphne said and Danby looked unamused with arms crossed.

"Pleeease do it for me. For you're mommy" Daphne begged.

"Fine" Danby sighed before taking the shopping bags and went intangible through the window.

"Be careful! My parents think I'm kidnapped by a ghost" Daphne warned.

"Yeah, yeah, it was me" Danby said carelessly. Daphne laughed before realizing she have to explain her parents had happened. She gulped before turning into human and went up to her door and knocked. The door wasn't answered, so she twist the knob which turned and slowly entered. The house was a mess! Her parents at the dinning room along with her brother comforting a sobbing(in a disgusting way) Maddie with tissues everywhere, Jack yelling at phone, Jace looking absolutely worried. Daphne neared her father(Jace and Maddie didn't notice) and poked his arm earning:

"Not now Daphne I'm looking for Daphne" Maddie and Jace still didn't notice, probably because Maddie sobbed so loud neither of them heard Jack. Let see how long it will take for Jack to realize...3...2...1...

"DAPHNE! PRINCESS!!!" Jack yelled happily and gave her a hug so tight Daphne's spine would've of broken if she wasn't half ghoat. It was so loud Jace and Maddie look up. A smile forming in Jace's ace at the sight of his baby sister fine...if only she wasn't crushed and suffocated to death.

"MY BABY!!!" Maddie yelled and ran up to Daphne pushing Jack off in the process as she hugs Daphne all to herself, firm but gentle, tight but not suffocating hug. Daphne panted and gripped her chest where her heart would be.

"We're so worried! We don't what to do! We asked help to everyone! Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Are you traumatized?-" Maddie rambled as she inspects every inch of Daphne's skin.

"Mom! I'm fine! Please don't get a heart attack on me!" Daphne laughed earning a frown from both parents.

"If we find the ghost who kidnapped you! We will rip that good for nothing ecto-plasmic scum molecule by molecule-" Maddie was cut off.

"Mom! Please! Daphne is been through a traumatic experience! Please let her rest! Let's just been glad she's home!" Jace cut in and glanced at his sister and winked before going back to effectively pull Maddie away from Daphne. Maddie glanced at Jace before looking at her daughter.

"Mom, please~" Daphne said and bats her eyes adorably. Maddie sighed and reluctantly let's go.

"Young lady you have no idea how worried we are! We called everyone you knew and none of them knew! We called Vlad and-" Maddie was cut off when Daphne shrieked:

"You called the fruitloop!?" Maddie blinked at her daughter's outburst.

"Of course we did! We need as much help as possible! Oh could've-" Once again Maddie was cut off only with someone different...

"Mom! I did what you said!" Danby yelled as he unceremoniously enters the dining room and stopped and stared at the people. Daphne is visibly twitching with her eyes wide. Danby, on the other hand, still looked clueless and did something definitely take back:

"Hi uncle Jace! Hi grandpa Jack! Hi grandma Maddie" Danby yelled happily before sudden ly froze and realized something. The occupants of the house stared at him wide eyed. Daphne looked like she would strangle him or faint...whichever comes first.

"DANBY!" Daphne scolded.

"You know him princess?" Jack asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and continues to stare at the child before them, who looked like he doesn't know what to do.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but...he called us his grandparents and Jace as his uncle...that means Daphne is...HIS MOM!?" Maddie shrieked before looking at Daphne and back at the boy. That looked absolutely alike. Maddie twitched and glared down her daughter.

"Daphne!" Maddie said dangerously.

"I can explain! Danby is-" Daphne stopped wondering what lies would be believable.

"Is what? Your son!?" Maddie yelled. Jack's eyes widen and stared glaring his daughter as well.

"No! You got it all wrong! He-" Daphne was cut off.

"I saved her from the ghost attack!" Danby blurted out.

"What?" Maddie and Jack synced in confusion.

"Daphne is this true?" Maddie asked.

"Yes!" Daphne blurted out. No longer knowing she's doing.

"You better not be lying young lady!" Maddie said.

"I'm not! I swear!" Daphne said 

"Alright then. So why would he save you from a ghost if you guys don't know each other? Not that I'm not happy you saved my daughter its just...why?" Maddie asked to Danby.

"No we met long before this incident happen" Daphne said.

"Really? How long were you keeping this princess?" Jack asked.

"I didn't want to tell you. You guys were busy and...I don't what to say anything that will make you guys freak..." Daphne explained, looking away.

"Oh Daphne sweetheart you could've told us..." Maddie said, gently this time.

"Like I said I didn't know how would you guys react" Daphne said.

"Its okay we understand" Jack said fire adding "But that doesn't explain how you two met..." 

"Oh that! You see-" Daphne is again cut off.

"I live in the streets!" Danby said. Technically, its not a total lie.

"What?" The parents synced.

"Yes! He does and I uh-" Daphne is once again cut off.

"She basically helped me through my time of need" Danby said. Sweating nervously.

"Right, go on" Maddie said.

"I was sick and it was rainy I thought I was going to die until...she came..." Danby said and last part made all eyes turn to Daphne who is also sweating bullets.

"She took me in this house and-" Danby started but:

"Wait a minute" Jack said "If you were here before we should've noticed" 

"Yeah but it was raining, remembering Jace is stranded thanks to school project and you two were downstairs" Daphne said, piecing the information with a past memory.

"So you two known each other that long?" Maddie's eyes widen. Remembering Daphne was only 14 on that day.

"Yes! Now can we continue" Daphne said exasperatedly "As I was saying, she took me in and nurse back to health but I can't stay not knowing how guys would react..." Danby said.

"Well-" as payback for the parents cutting in the conversations, Daphne said:

"And even though I can't stay she keeps coming back and help me..."

"So that's why you keep running off to, right princess?" Jack asked. Now that's a lie, Danby takes care of himself, he travels a lot.

"Yes and uh-" Daphne was cut off yet again:

"Why do you keep coming back? I mean you don't each other and how you two met never explained why you keep coming back for him" Maddie said skeptically.

"He told me something" Daphne blurted out of nowhere. She can't take it back because if she does, they would suspect she's lying the entire time.

"What was it?" Maddie asked.

"Uh-"

"I told her 'she looks like me'!" Danby blurted.

"What?" Maddie asked confusion.

"I mean look at us! We look so alike that we're either siblings or...mother and son" Danby said emphasizing the 'look alike' by standing next to Daphne, his voice getting silent at the last part.

"Plus I grew attached to him...were more like parent and child..." Daphne said.

"Well where's you're parents?" Jack asked.

"I-I don't remember them at all...I don't even think I have parents..." Danby muttered, his head bowing, not wanting to look at any of them as Daphne rubbed his back tenderly. This caused pity to both parents 

"Aw, poor child... What about like this" Maddie said, with that, Danby's head snap up.

"We will post missing flyers of you and if no one looks for you, we will adopt you" Maddie said, grinning as well as Jack.

"What? Really?!" Danby said, eyes wide with shock, not believing a single thing 

"You're serious?! Really?!" Daphne said as well.

"Yes we are princess!" Jack said. That sealed the deal making Danby jumped of Daphne and laughed.

"Mom! I'm gonna have a family!" Danby exclaimed and Daphne laughed. That image made them like actual mother and son. Before Danby suddenly frowned 

"What's wrong aren't you happy?" Maddie asked at Danby's sudden sadness.

"Does that mean Daphne is not my mom?" Danby asked.

"Well-" Maddie was cut off.

"I'll still be you're mom! Don't worry!" Daphne said makib Danby smile and laugh again.

"Whoopee!" Danby hugged Daphne with his back turned. Daphne waved her hand gesturing a "no" towards her parents before they could say anything.

"So...Dinner anyone?" Maddie asked.

"Sure!" The family said except Daphne who yawned:

"Sorry mom I had rough day, I'm gonna hit the bedshets early" 

"What? No! Stay!" Danby protested.

"But Danby" Daphne said.

"Please~ My first time of a family dinner" Danby pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Daphne groaned "But Jace is cooking!"

"Already half way there!" Jace said happily.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Daphne asked hopefully.

"Oh I'm still mad" Jace said "I'm expecting an apology tomorrow"

"Uh what?!" Daphne groaned.

"Daphne what are you and Jace-" Maddie is cut off when Daphne said:

"Oh look the table isn't set, I'll go do it!"

"Young lady-!" Maddie started.

Danby sat there and with the chaos ensue. So this is what having a family feels like...its wonderful...

Dinner is wonderful, if only a certain someone didn't came...And that certain someone is the fruitloop...Vlad Masters...

It turns out, Vlad made a huge search party since he's the mayor and all and Jack called him over saying to end the search party because Daphne's home. And now Daphne must tolerate his pompous ego in dinner...To make matters, even worse, Jace finished eating dinner and went upstairs not without shooting an apologetic look on Daphne, Maddie decides I go the attic to take down baby photos in order to "catch up missing moments for the past 20 years", and Jack went downstairs(by the way I'm referring to their basement-slash-lab 'downstairs'), leaving both Danby and Daphne at the mercy of the crazy fruitloop. Yeah right, like that's gonna happen.

Daphne glared at Vlad as she pokes at her food. Anbt is sweating nervously, he can't hold down a glare that long  with the fruitloop smirking at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No thank you for the search party I made for you? I'm hurt  little duckling!" Vlad said dramatically. Daphne growled but said nothing.

"Plus I must say" Vlad said "You look awfully..pretty in that dress"

"What are you on about?!" Daphne blushed and stuttered.

"But its not enough for anyone to fall head over heels for you" Vlad smirked and Daphne glared.

"Leave her alone!" Danby said loudly.

"Ah Daniel~" Vlad cooed.

"Its Danby fruitloop" Daphne corrected.

"I'm sorry" Vlad said in fake sincere "Danby" shivered at Vlad saying his real name "I must ask where were you when Daphne was...kidnapped? I do hope you haven't forgotten our deal"

"Deal? What is this fruitloop talking about?" Daphne asked as she face a shaken and nervous Danby.

"N-nothing I didn't know what he's talking about!" Danby said all to quickly and stuttered.

"Actually you know every detail" Vlad said. Daphne's mother instincts kicking in and slammed her hands the edge of the table and stood up. Looming at Vlad trying to look intimidating.

"Shut up! You're making him uncomfortable!" Daphne said 

"He has every right to be uncomfortable" Vlad said carelessly.

"Listen fruitloop, come near Danby and I will rip you apart molecule by molecule"

"Using that line your father always say to you" Daphne flinched a bit "You truly take after your father"

"Yeah so" Daphne said.

"Why don't you act like a REAL lady. Like you're mother" Vlad said as he rises from his seat and micmicked Daphne's current posture. Daphne flinched at the flaw Vlad pointed out but continuous to glare at him until Maddie walked in and said:

"I found the pictures!" Maddie remembering a used and glanced at a glaring Daphne, a nervous Danby, and an 'innocent-looking' Vlad "Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Daphne yelped.

"Ah Maddie~ Me and Daphne are having a wonderful chat but its okay" Vlad said.

"Oh thank goodness that would've embarrassing" Maddie laugh and Vlad laugh as well except Daphne and Danby glaring at him.

"Daphne sweetheart wanna go to memory lane with us?" Maddie asked cheerfully.

"No thanks! Me and Danby are going to bed!" Daphne said through gritting teeth.

"Such a shame, I was hoping to spend more time with my beloved goddaughter" Vlad said in fake hurt.

"Look at the time let's go Danby!" Daphne said and ran upstairs and as Danby goes down, Vlad leaned down to Danby's level and said:

"Don't forget our deal"

"O-of course" Danby stuttered.

"NOW!" Daphne said appearing right behind Danby, her hands on his shoulders gripping tightly and steered him away as quickly as possible.

"What was that about?" Maddie asked cluelessly. Vlad shrugged.

"Hey V-man!" Jack loudly called out.

"Butter biscuits" Vlad cursed under his breathe fore getting tackled by Jack.

At Daphne's bedroom...

Danby hoped on Daphne's bed making the cellphone text to him bounce and he happily took it and scanned it.

"Mom! You got missed calls and message!" Danby announced.

"I check that out later!" Daphne said.

...

"So what was Vlad telling you downstairs" That's where Danby froze.

"Uh, nothing!" Danby said.

"I don't believe you, I can sense you're uncomfortable" Daphne crossed her arms with a concerned look in her face.

"How you should you know! You're not me!" Danby said.

"I know but I'm you're mother. I know everything about you" Daphne said.

"You're bluffing" Danby said. Daphne rolled her eyes at Danby's attempt to stir the conversation.

"Why are you scared of Vlad?" Daphne asked directed making Danby jump a bit.

"Am not!" Danby defended.

"But you are. I know you're scared at him from D-stabilizing you" Daphne frowned. That technically wasn't a lie.

"Alright maybe a little" Danby muttered.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you" Daphne smiled to assure him.

"Thanks" Danby smiled back.

...

"Hey remember the guy hitting on you back at-"

"Shut up!" Daphne laughed as her face turned red. Both halfas laughed.

"I'm surprised you're parents didn't notice you were wearing a dress" Danby said.

"I know right. I think they got too caught up with their 'princess' is home safe and sound after a ghost 'kidnapped' me" Daphne laughed.

As if on cue Maddie's and Jack's head peek through and said:

"Nice dress princess!" Jack commented.

"Sweetie where did you get it? I don't remember getting you that dress. Not that I'm not happy its just...why?" Maddie asked.

"Uh, my clothes got ruined" Daphne said. Her parents gasped, apparently they got the wrong idea...

"Wait till I get that get that ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie said angrily.

"I'm with ya Madds! No one our touches princess and gets away with it!" Jack said angrily as well. Daphne's turned red while Danby looked awfully clueless.

"Mom! Dad! Its already late! Go hunt that that ghost tomorrow!" Jace's muffled voice was heard from his room.

"Alright! But tomorrow we will get 'im! For now, beware! You spooks!" Jack yelled, earning a groan from Daphne and Danby muffling a giggle. Now every time Daphne sees Box Ghost, she's gonna see her dad from now on.

"Get out guys!" Daphne said.

"Okay sweetie have a nice sleep" Maddie sang.

"Oh I will!" Daphne said semi-sarcastically. With that, the door is shut close and left. Daphne sighed. She's grateful they didn't notice the shopping bags.

"Let's put these shopping bags tomorrow and get some sleep now" Daphne said and Danby nodded. He scoot over the side of the bed to make room for his mother. Both slept peacefully. Until Daphne's and Danby's ghost senses went off at the same time probably around 10:30 p.m.

Daphne shot up from her bed and groaned angrily, Danby sits up and rubs his still heavy eyes. Daphne made her way to the window and lifts it up and yells:

"Dammit Wes! Go home already!" As she waves her fist in the air before angrily shutting the window down and went back to her spot of the bed with Danby looking at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Who the heck is Wes?"

"That's what Sam said. Night!" Daphne said before sleeping with her back turned on Danby. He started shaking gently.

"Hey, who's this Wes? Hey? Hey!" Danby's only reply is soft snoring from Daphne. He huffed but didn't persist any further and went to sleep as well.

At the tree across Daphne's room (specifically window), Wes with a tree hat and holding binoculars sat at the branch with a shocked look on his face.

"How the hell did Fenton know I was here!?" Wes thought to himself and looks around to see a tiny harmless ghost sitting at his shoulder. 

"She can sense ghosts?" He wrinkled his nose in confusion before:

"IT ALL MAKE SENSE NOW! WHOA!" Wes yelled before falling to ground.

He stood up and popped the kinks on his back before smirking:

"At least now I have know what i have to do"

Then the room of the Fenton's parents' lights turned on with their silhouette at the window. 

"Hey! You're the kid who have been stalking my daughter!" Jack yelled angrily.

"And you're trespassing!" Maddie added.

"Oh no!" Wes ran away screaming like little girl. He ran all the way to his home. He's grateful they didn't follow him.  
____________________________________  
"Thank goodness this entry is over..." Daphne smiled before glaring at Danby "Because a certain baby has been kicking my shin in the entire entry"

"What does Daby mean?!" Danby demanded, arms up in the air.

"Ugh it the combination of Danby and baby! Daby!" Daphne sighed.

"Baby?! I'm not baby?! Don't ever call me that nickname!" Danby shrieked angrily.

"Or else what Daby" Daphne smirked.

"Argh!" Danby let out a frustrated groan and grabbed his hair, face red.

"Okay calm you're temper tantrums! I'll stop calling that" Daphne said waving her hands in defeat and made Danby stop.

"If!" Daphne said one finger up in the air.

"If you stop eating my fudge or any other treats before bed time" Daphne said.

"What?!" Danby said.

"Ah ah, only a baby does that and you're not a baby are you?" Daphne cooed. 

"Fine" Danby pouted, arms crossed.

"Good, here have a cookie" Daphne handed a cookie and Danby squeeled and took a huge bite out of it.

"Last chance starting now" Daphne said.

"What?" Danby asked and Daphne smirked as she pointed at the wall clock...7:30.

"You tricked me!" Danby yelped.

"You're the one who took the bait" Daphne said as she bites down a cookie for herself.

"How come you get to eat more sweets than I do?" Danby whined.

"Because I fight which takes a lot of energy and I don't ever worry about my weight" Daphne said 

"But I fight ghost too" Danby whined.

"Not as much as I do" as if on cue, a wisp of blue mist came out of her mouth "Speak of the devil" Daphne pushed herself oof her bed and went downstairs while you can hear her mumbling:

"This better not be my suitors... I told them to buzz off" Daphne growled.

Few minutes later, you can hear loud blasts. Well, at least it's not her suitors. Wait, I'd its not her suitors then its an actual ghost attack.

Danby ran up to the camera and as he turns it off, you can see Daphne as Phantom crashing through her window and landing on the wall

"I just have my room redecorated!" She yelled as the camera turned off.  
____________________________________  
This chapter is so freaking long! It made me realize I'm gonna be screwed the moment I write the Feb. 14, 2016 chapter! Ugh! You guys have no idea how long this chapter took me.

Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	8. 02/07/2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which manners is great and all but learning can be a bit of a pain...

"Is that last of it?" Daphne asked as Danby puts down what seemed to be the last book on the stack.

"Hold on" Danby said before setting the real last book on the top of the stack "Done! Okay its the last of it"

"Thanks" Daphne said and looks at the camera and her face scrunched in confusion.

"Wait Danby is the camera on the entire time?" Daphne asked.

"What makes you say that?" Danby asked and Daphne pointed at the camera.

"Oh...Is the light suppose to on when its off?"

"No" Daphne said "I'm gonna check the battery" She took the camera and looked at the battery "Bad news is that its been on for a while but good news is its enough for the entry. Hopefully its not oh so long like the last entry. Okay this entry shows how Danby is hounding me into doing what's written on 'Learning some Manners for Girls' book" Danby I'd about to protest when Daphne cut off by saying:

"Don't say you didn't hound me young man! You know you did"

"Speaking of books, I'm here at Ghostwriter's library for my daily tutoring" Daphne said, smiling sweetly.

"Breaks over" Ghostwriter said as he walks in to the camera's view and stood behind her.

"Speaking of which" Daphne muttered.

"Hey Writer! Can I at least finish this entry" Daphne asked as she turns her head to face him.

"No" He said plainly.

"This entry is important" Daphne whined and Writer just raised an eyebrow, Daphne blinked and added "I don't want this chance to be vacant" She attempted to rhyme.

"Keep going" Writer said. Danby tries to stiffle a laugh.

Daphne heaved a sigh.

"Rhyming is hard  
But I tried  
I want to do this entry  
So I have no worry" Daphne rhymed before saying in an annoyed tone on her voice:

"Happy?"

"Very" Writer said, pleased at her attempt to rhyme without him trapping her in a poem like last year.

"May I?" Daphne said.

"You may" Writer said.

"Alright then! Entry #7!" Daphne chirped.  
____________________________________  
Daphne lay snug in her bedsheets, dreaming about her as an astronaut and being up close and personal to stars she have always dreamed of. But as she floats closer to the tiny star in front of her, as she tries touching it, the star turned into Danby's head and said:

"Wake up mom!"

"Aaah!" Daphne screamed and jump of her bed making Danby jump with shock.

"Ah! I have a horrible dream!" Daphne exclaimed.

"What's it about?" Danby asked clulessly. Daphne calm down immediately when she saw Danby standing at her side with a megaphone on his hand.

"It was wonderful until YOU ruined it!" Daphne said.

"What?!" Danby exclaimed.

"I come closer to a tiny star until it turned into you're head yelling 'Wake up mom!' " Daphne exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Oh man that's priceless!" Danby laughed.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up!" Daphne said.

"I do!" Danby said happily.

"Then what?!" Daphne hissed.

"Part 3 of your gift!" Danby chirped.

"I though there's only two parts" Daphne said as she rubs her already messy morning hair.

"I lied" Danby said.

"So you woke me up at" Daphne said and looks at her "6:45 a.m...." Daphne added "Again"

"Hey the early bird-" Danby was cut off.

"Gets the first worm in morning. Yeah, yeah I know! But didn't we spent all of our money yesterday" Daphne said irritably.

"I know. I going to teach you some. Wait for it" Danby said with (fake) suspense "MANNERS!"

"Manners? Really? You woke me up for this! That's ridiculous!" Daphne said, starting to lose her patience.

"I know but you will thank for this" Danby said.

"I don't see teaching me manners as a gift at all" Daphne said, hands on her hips. Then suddenly...

BAM!

Her bedroom door is kicked open.

"I heard screaming! What's going on?!" Maddie said in hurry with ecto-guns.

"Nothing just a bad dream" Daphne said calmly then glaring at Danby who whistled as if he done nothing.

"Oh my poor baby! Come here!" Maddie cried as she went up and hugged her daughter who is now trying push her away but to no avail.

"Mom! I'm not a baby anymore!" Daphne cried.

"You're always a baby to me" Maddie said and Daphne pouted.

"Ugh!" Daphne groaned.

"By the way princess, we saw that Wes kid stalking you" Jack said.

"Ugh! That guy won't take a hint!" Daphne said and successfully freeing herself from her mother's bear hug.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. We're planning to file a complaint" Maddie said.

"What? No!" Daphne protested.

"Why not? He's stalking you" Jack said, he may be an idiot but he knows where his intelligence lies. In other words, he doesn't like the idea of Daphne being stalked by a senior who is 2 years older than her.

"I know but its not serious! He's stalking me because he thought I'm Daphne Phantom" Daphne said.

"You mean Intangibelle? That guy must be insane if he thinks you're that ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie exclaimed. Daphne and Danby flinched a bit. Thankfully, not one of them notice. The thought was pushed when Daphne thought:

"And you think you guys are not insane?"

"Yeah I know but he's not harming me. Just leave it, he'll get bored of me" Daphne said.

"Alright but if he goes far, I'll drive the Fenton Assault Van to his house and straighten him up!" Jack threatened 

"Dad! No!...but...thanks though" Daphne laughed.

"Hey that rhymes!" Danby pointed out.

"Okay sweetie, we'll call you two down for breakfast" Maddie said and stood up and kissed er daughter's forehead which in return Daphne said:

"Ugh! Gross mom!"

"I expect both of you down the moment I call you" Maddie said sternly. After Daphne finished wiping her forehead, she said:

"Kay mom!"

"Kay grandma!" Danby said.

"I'm not that old!" Maddie said.

"You are now!" Danby pointed and he and Daphne laughs.

"Alright, I'm old! Happy?" Maddie pouted.

"Very!" Daphne and Danby synced and both laughed. Maddie smiled and laughed as well.

"But you're the best old woman Madds!" Jack said.

"Aw~ Thanks Jacky!" Maddie blushed and both parents kissed. Danby gagged and Daphne said "Ew!" Before she jumps off the bed begins pushing both parents out which caught them off guard.

"You guys have a room you know!" Daphne scolded and both parents are out and slams the door shut. She looked at Danby and both shivered. Awkward silence ensue. Danby darts his eyes around the room when he realized neither of them are gonna say anything.

"Hey! I'm still surprised they notice the shopping bags!" Danby chirped.

"Danby" Daphne scolded before raising an eyebrow "But you're right though...I guess we should get this in my wardrobe before my parents get in here and we won't be lucky next time"

"Good idea! Let's start throwing away you're old clothes" Danby said as he opens her closets.

"Wait what?" Daphne shrieked and went yo to him and tries taking her favorite long sleeves white shirt with an orange oval "Hey stop that! That's my favorite shirt!"

"All of these are just the same!" Danby argued as they did a tug-a-war.

"Hey!" Daphne said.

Ensue a bit of chaos and a lame excuses to parents so they won't enter the room and until they finally put the last set of clothes on the closet.

"That was easy" Daphne smiled as she admires the well organized closet.

"I would've been easy if you didn't cling on every shirt I want you throw" Danby said.

"Shut up" Daphne glared at him and he sticks his tongue out.

"Oh hey look we missed one" Daphne noticed as she points a lone white shopping bag next to her bed side.

"You're gonna like this one!" Danby chirped and took it in his hands.

"Why?" Daphne asked, confused 

"Just look!" Danby said as he held the bag at her face.

"Okay! Don't yell! Sheesh!" Daphne said and took the bag and pulls out the material in it.

"What the..." Daphne trailed off at what she saw. It was the flapper dress she saw back to mall in New Orleans.

"Its the dress you were looking at. You're welcome" Danby chirped, waiting to be praised.

"Danby..." Daphne shocked her head with a frown.

"What why?" Danby whined.

"I don't like it" Daphne said plainly.

"What?! Why not?" Danby whined.

"Because" Daphne said.

"Because what?!" Danby whine again, only a little louder.

"Because its boring!" Daphne admitted.

"Huh?" Danby asked in confusion. 

"Yes its beautiful and its pure white but...I don't like it because it's boring!" Daphne explained.

"Boring? Really?" Danby asked, raising an eyebrow and wondering if boring is the right way of expressing a beautiful, not-so-boring dress.

"Yes!" Daphne hissed. Danby already knows how hardheaded his mother could be, so he decides to take matters to his own hands rather than convincing her to keep it.

"Hmmm. If I make this not boring, will you keep it?" Danby said as he tucks the dress back in the bag and took it to his side of the room that neither of them has established yet.

"Sure if you can" Daphne sneered.

"Great! I just keep it with me for further notice!" Danby chirped.

"Don't go running around carrying that dress people would think you own it" Daphne laughed.

"Bleh!" Danby stuck his tongue out at her.

"How mature" Daphne laughed again until Maddie called out:

"KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"Coming!" They chorused.

Once they went downstairs and both were greeted cheerfully and ate their breakfast. However, Jace was awfully silent. Daphne guessed its because she still owes his girlfriend an apology...

After breakfast, Danby requested for him and Daphne to go out and hang in the park. Though unsure what they're gonna do, they agreed anyways. Though they didn't expect for Danby and Daphne leave early in the morning. So Daphne told them they already agreed and can't take it back. Jace even supported it. Daphne guessed he isn't all that angry at her anymore and thanked him. With that, Danby grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house with so much force, her shoulder would have dislocated if she wasn't half ghost. Halfway at the sidewalk, Daphne pulled her hand out of his grip and massaged her shoulder where Daphne's hand was being pulled.

"Was it necessary for you drag me away with that amount of force?" Daphne asked.

"Yes" Danby said.

"Uh! Just tell me where we're going" Daphne groaned.

"You won't run away if I do" Danby asked 

"Puh-lease! You think I want my arm dislocated thanks to you. I'd rather learn some manners" Daphne said.

"Good! We're on topic! Let's go!" Danby said happily and ran bit stops for a moment.

"Hurry up!" He called out at Daphne's slow(he thinks its slow) walking.

"Calm down! Some people are still sleeping at this hour" Daphne scolded.

"I don't care!" Danby chirped and ran off again.

"You're gonna be the death of me one day" Daphne muttered. Thanks to ghost powers, Danby heard with his sensitive hearing.

"But you are!" Danby commented.

"Half that is!" Daphne reminded.

...

"Should we walk or fly?" Danby asked and Daphne looked up thoughtfully before shooting her head, smiling.

"I'd rather walk...let this memory last" Daphne smiled and with that Danby ran back to her side and both walked in the same pace.

As they went down the still peaceful streets that will soon be busy, Danby guided Daphne to a sea dock then to an abandoned warehouse. 

"What are we doing here?" Daphne asked, unsure.

"It's more private and no one will go here" Danby explained.

"Its also because Fruitloop won't install cameras here..."

As they entered the warehouse, it was surprisingly clean, crates and boxes at the corners, the floor looked a bit polished if you asked Daphne, the windows may be broken but it still looked nice, and there is a table near the window.

"Okay...?" Daphne said "What now?"

"Let's start off reading and doing what's written in this book" Danby said as points at a book, Daphne have no idea how he got it nor notice him carrying it. 

"He must've leave it here then?" Daphne thought.

"Reading?" Daphne asked.

"Yes!" Danby chirped.

"Okay? But this better be worth my time!" Daphne said.

"Don't worry it will" Danby said.

After reading the entire book (the book has at least 500 pages, at least pictures took most of space on each page)(he even decorated the table fancily with good looking food with even greater taste) , Danby proceeds for Daphne to do what book says. Apparently, Daphne is very awkward. 

"No! No! NO! You're doing it all wrong!" Danby scolded.

"What? I'm swaying my hips like you told me so!" Daphne said.

"Sway you're hips subtly! It says in the book!" Danby said.

"Well I'm sorry I can't follow etiquette instructions because I did not grew in etiquette or other lady related things!" Daphne said and crosses her arms.

"Okay sorry! But you have to try mom" Danby said.

"Why are we even doing this?" Daphne asked.

"Because this part 3 of you're gift!" Danby said.

"If this is a gift, why does feel like it isn't and more like training?..." Daphne asked with annoyance.

"Please mom! Bear with me for a while!" Danby pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Daphne's hard expression soften at this sight and sighed.

"Why?" Daphne asked calmly.

"Because you can use your manners to your advantage!" Danby said.

"Like what?" Daphne asked again.

"People would admire you" Danby said. Daphne didn't look impressed, she admiration as hero anyways.

"And?" Daphne asked.

"You would know how lady acts" Danby said. Daphne didn't look impressed at that benefit.

"And?" Daphne said.

"People would respect you" Danby said and smile when Daphne paused and her expression changed to blank one, now that caught her attention.

"Think about it, we can show the fruitloop you are well mannered. We can show your other enemies who are mannered that you are one as well! Don't forget school! You can wow them with your manners! And you can be badass" Danby said.

"Danby language!... Oh though you as right...Alright let's get this over with" Daphne said.

"That's my mom!" Danby said before he demanded "No wow me!"

Ensue intense training that is more intense than physical training. Learning from mannerisms to eating etiquette to dressing mannerisms to practically everything that a lady should do. The book is very old fashioned, so it could make sense. Daphne bet if she gave this to Sam's parents they might not dislike her as much as they think she is...

After that, that both sat on the chairs that Danby manage to provide and still have no idea where he got it.

"I don't feel comfortable" Daphne said.

"Why?" Danby asked.

"I'm not acting like myself. I'm pretending who I'm not" Daphne explained.

"Don't worry mom you still can" Danby said.

"How? That book shows me how should a lady act to the max that its just isn't me" Daphne said, feeling a bit disgusted at the idea of acting as someone else. She's already Daphne Phantom.

"You don't have follow of them or change ways" Danby said, understanding her distress.

"Huh?" Daphne asked, confused.

"Use them for you're advantage only" Danby said.

"Really? That means I don't follow all of them?!" Daphne beamed.

"Yup! You can show everyone you can be manners at the same time be bad-" Danby was cut off from swearing when:

"Danby" Daphne said sternly.

"Awesome!" Danby corrected himself "Awesome all at the same time!"

"Wow, I think I should sink that in first" Daphne said smiling.

"Don't worry I can wait" Danby said.

"Thanks" Daphne said.

"For what?" Danby asked.

"These gifts you've given to me lately. They're absolutely incredible" Daphne said.

"Thanks too!" Danby chirped 

"For what?" Daphne asked.

"For being my mom" Danby said sweetly.

"Oh come here you!" Daphne cooed and hugged him.

"Say I'm hungry" Daphne said.

"Again?" Daphne said.

"Shut up, what time is it?" Daphne said. Danby looked at his wristwatch.

"Since did he start wearing a wristwatch?...Wait...Where did he get wristwatch?!" Daphne thought.

"12:30" Danby said.

...

"12:30?!" Daphne shrieked.

"We didn't miss lunch though" Danby pointed out.

"Even so! Let's go home! I bet my parents freaked by now!" Daphne said as she grab Danby's wrist bolted down the street.

"Freaked?" Danby asked all the way.

"As in freaked out!" Daphne said.

"Oh" Danby said.

"Now hurry! We're so dead!" Daphne said.

"But we are!" Danby pointed out.

"DANBY!" Daphne scolded.

When they got home both lied saying they've seen ghosts and Jack yelled about them being hostaged(even though they didn't say anything but went along with it) and he and Maddie ran out of the house and hunts ghost yet again. Leaving Daphne, Danby, Jace, and Penny...It turns out Penny had lunch with the family excluding both Danby and her. 

(You know, when it comes to panicking, everyone forgets what they can do to the point they exert their body to things that are impossible... Like what happened above, Daphne and Danby could've just transform and fly thier way home but the idea of getting murders by your parents forces you to do impossible things like them running 5 times faster than usual.

"Sorry about my parents Penny" Jace blushed as he rubbed a hand behind his neck.

"Its okay! I think its adorable!" Penny chirped.

"Thanks for understanding. Oh! And, uh, our soon to be newest member of the family! Danby c'mere" Jace said as he gestures Danby to come closer. At first Danby happily approached her but stopped and his expression turned blank.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked worryingly.

"Uh, nothing! Just a thought flew in my head" Danby said and put on a fake cheerfulness "Uh hi! I'm Danby!"

"Well hello Danby!" Penny said, voice coated with tooth rotting sweetness "My you're so adorable! And radiate with happiness!"

Something about her sentence seemed wrong...

"What's wrong?" Penny asked at Danby's silence.

"Oh uh nothing! Hi! I'm Danby!" Danby said forgetting the fact he already introduced himself. Maybe because is his discomfort around this girl...

Daphne, as a mother and a part Danby, sensed discomfort from Danby so she cuts in:

"Danby and I need some lunch so we will just-" Daphne is cut off when Jace said:

"Daphne"

"Yeah?" Daphne asked.

"Don't you have something to say to Penny here, hmmm?" Jace asked gently.

"Fine" Daphne sighed and gulped "Penny"

"Yes!" Penny chirped. Eyeing Daphne as if she knew what happens next.

"I want to apologize what I said to you few days ago" Daphne said hesitantly and swallows her words that holds the truth of what exactly happen a few days ago.

"Apology accepted!" Penny chirped and opens her arms and Daphne sighed and both hugged.

"I will destroy you, ghost girl" Penny hissed. Daphne's eyes widen and pushes herself off her.

"Listen here you-!" Daphne stop at her mid sentence and cleared her throat "Listen me and Danby are gonna go eat and, uh, BYE!" Daphne grabbed Danby's wrist and dragged to the table and starts preparing their meal.

"What was that about?" Jace asked cluelessly. For once, he is being clueless as their parents.

"Probably she's just hungry" Penny shrugged.

"I hope so" Jace said.

"Let's go Jacey!" Penny sang and lovingly hugged his arm and bounced away with him. Not without flashing a smirk of triumph at Daphne which didn't go unnoticed by her.

At the dining table...

"What was that about?" Danby asked as he helps her out.

"She said to me 'I will destroy you, ghost girl'" Daphne said, glaring at nothing.

"I know that! Its just, why would she threaten you?" Danby said.

"I don't know...I started getting suspicious when she insulted me at the kitchen and took the Juliet Roses few days ago" Daphne explained.

"She took my gift from you?!" Danby shrieked and looks like he is about to explode.

"No! No! She put it back only when Jace came back but before that, she said I am ugly and she won't put my roses down" Daphne explained.

"Why does that sound all to familiar?" Danby murmured as he puts two sets of plates of their respective areas.

"I don't know...but I can't trust Penny as my brother's girlfriend...we should spy on them..." Daphne murmured.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Danby exclaimed and dropped some of the silverware to the floor.

"I know but if you feel guilty you don't have to-" Daphne was cut off:

"You're going undercover without ME?!" Danby exclaimed. Daphne blinked with surprise.

"You can tag along if you want to" Daphne shrugged.

"Tag along? I can do better! Call me Agent D reporting for duty ma'am!" Danby said as he saluted like a soldier. 

"Hahaha! Okay! But sit down we're eating lunch" Daphne laughed.

"Again?" Danby asked.

"Shut up you I'm hungry" Daphne snapped.

"As always" Danby rolled his eyes.

During eating their lunch, Danby said:

"So you found out they're Juliet Roses huh?" Danby asked as he takes a bite from the sandwich Daphne made. They taste incredible.

"Yeah, someone told me" Daphne said as she takes a bite from her sandwich.

"Pretty nifty huh?" Danby elbows her.

"Yeah but" Daphne trailed off before asking "Where'd you get it?"

"Uh..." Danby gulped and continuous to eat in hopes Daphne will shut up.

"Danby" Daphne sternly until Danby ran away.

"DANBY!" Daphne yelled and chased after him. Ensue moments of chasing until they end up in the park  
Danby lied about how he got those Juliet Roses on a garden of a nice old lady and let him have some since he is a sweetie. Daphne didn't believe it at first but eventually did...but she still doubts but she wants to keep the roses since Danby threatens to return it. They're both surprised after noticing they manage to get their way to the Amity Park's Park.

"Huh? How on earth did we get here?" Danby asked as he looks around.

"I'm more worried how many people heard me yelling at you" Daphne said, frwoning and turning red from embarrassment.

"That too" Danby murmured.

"So-" Daphne is cut off by a very loud and familiar voice.

"DAPHNE FENTON!!!" Daphne and Danby turned around to see Sam storming up to them, its clear it was her who yelled, with Tucker, Gregor, and Valerie jogging to catch up with the goth.

"Hey guys!" Daphne said rather happily even though she knows that they didn't look happy to see her.

"Don't 'Hey guys!' us where have you been?!" Sam said, steaming.

"Calm down my dark angel" Gregor said and Sam glanced at him before exhaling.

"Fine. Where have you been?" Sam said in hard tone on her voice, arms crossed and bit looking at her.

"What do you guys mean?" Daphne asked, clueless.

"Don't play dumb with us Daphs. We are worried sick!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Huh?" Daphne asked again, still clueless.

"You haven't read our messages or seen our missed calls? Or the fact you were kidnapped by a ghost" Valerie asked.

"No I have...n't" Daphne eyes widen in realization. Last night, Danby told her about her messages and missed calls and she didn't bother looking at it and the fact she went missing yesterday when her parents said she was kidnapped by a ghost!

"Look guys I'm so sorry! I didn't-!" Daphne started but is cut off when Valerie shrieked:

"DANBY?!"

"Hi Val!" Danby said happily.

"Oh my gosh its you!" Valerie exclaimed and hugged him tight and he laughed:

"Why are hugging me like you haven't seen me in years? You saw me last week" 

"I'm just glad to see you! How's you're wounds" Valerie asked with concern.

"All better!" Danby chirped.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy but why?!" Valerie said all to quickly.

"I'm with my mom!" Danby happily exclaimed making the group look confused seeing no mother in sight while Daphne, Sam, and Tucker froze on their spots.

"Your mom?" Valerie asked "Where is she?"

"Silly Val you're looking at her right now!" Danby giggled and looked at Daphne. Valerie followed Danby's eyes...the only in front is...DAPHNE IS HIS MOTHER!?

"D-Daphne?!" Valerie stuttered.

"Its not what you think you! See I-!" Daphne stuttered waving her arms in air trying to explain the sudden revelation but Danby has other plans.

"She saved me from freezing to death outside on the rain!" Danby said.

"She did?!" Valerie said as she stared wide eyed to Daphne who is also staring back wide eyed.

"Yeah and she acts more motherly to me than sisterly or cousinly" Danby explained.

"Wait didn't Daphne said you two were cousins last week?" Gregor said.

"Yeah but it was an excuse to bring me there because I was lonely and I want to see her school but the dog attack isn't a lie though" Danby said.

"Oh, I see" Gregor said.

"I still need help sinking that in" Valerie explained as her rubbed her forehead.

"Well I can explain everything if you want! But first" Danby cut himself off when he heard a familiar sound "ICE CREAM!" With that, he ran off.

"DANBY!" Daphne shouted and is about to chase but Valerie stoped her.

"Don't worry I'll get him! Tucker come with me!" Valerie said.

"Sorry but I need a word with-" Tucker said but she cut him off.

"Gregor come with me!" Valerie demanded and took his wrist and dragged him and chased after Danby.

...

"So you guys have something to say to me?" Daphne smiled sheepishly despite the glares of he friend, most notably Sam.

"I think it's already clear" Sam said.

"I know I didn't reply to any of your calls and messages but I was busy" Daphne said 

"Busy? Of what exactly?" Tucker asked.

"Look, you won't believe this but...I went shopping...with Danby" Daphne sighed.

"Shopping?!" They both exclaimed.

"No offense, but I take you as the shopping type" Tucker said 

"I know! Its just Danby thought it would a nice if he treats me shopping as part 2 of my Valentine's Day gift! I just went along because he won't stop!" Daphne said.

"Oh" Sam said before snapping "But that doesn't explains why you went missing! We were all at the mall yesterday the entire time!"

"Yeah, about that, Danby took me to...New Orleans" Daphne said smiling awkwardly hoping they won't freak.

"New Orleans?! Now why would he do that?" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't ask me! I never even knew we were going to New Orleans!" Daphne said defensively. 

"Okay, what about the money" Sam asked.

"Danby said it was reward money when he turned a convicted felon in" Daphne said. Somehow something doesn't seem right about that excuse but...

"Oh" They said dumbly.

...

"So, uh, what was part 1 of your gift?" Tucker asked.

"Did Tucker seriously asked that?!" Daphne face palmed herself mentally. Ensue confessions and upset friends before Valerie and Gregor returns with ice cream for gang and Daphne's friends decides to aaa the subject and Daphne makes it up by hanging out with them. When Daphne and Danby went home, both found  themselves alone. They collapsed on the couch and sighed. They slouched there for a while before Daphne speaks up:

"Hey Danby I just realized something"

"What?" Danby asked.

"There weren't any ghosts around lately" Daphne said before whipping her head towards the window "And Wes I know you're there!!!"

Ensue argument and accusations thrown to Wes by Daphne until he finally left.  
____________________________________  
"Thank God that wasn't as long as- Writer?!" Daphne shouted.

"What?!" Ghostwriter jumped and stopped scribbling down notes.

"Are you jotting down notes?!" Daphne demanded.

"Will you believe if I say no?" Ghostwriter asked.

"No!" Daphne said.

"Then yes" Ghostwriter said calmly as if he didn't know

"Why?! Its my personal life!"

"Its not my fault you're life is way too interesting to ignore"

"I don't care! Just stop!"

"But if you ruined another one of my books, I will use you're life on next novel"

"IF I destroy one of your books"

"Can I at least take some parts of your life for inspiration?"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"Mom! Low-bat"

"Oh right! That's the end of Entry-"

The camera went black.  
____________________________________  
This chapter shouldn't have taken me this long but I was being typing the story lately so yeah...

Also, the reason why there weren't any ghost attacks is you'll have to find out by tomorrow ;)

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm actually starting to get worried as I type more chapters...


	9. 02/08/2016

The camera turns on and you can't see Daphne anywhere. The cameras pans around and you can see Daphne is at her desk writing on her leather binder notebook.

"Mom!" Danby shouted making Daphne shrieked and jump from her chair and clutches her heart.

"Quit doing that!" Daphne scolded.

"I can't help it hehe!" Danby giggled. Its clear he's holding the camera.

"What do you want?" Daphne asked.

"A video entry" Danby said plainly.

"Oh right!" Daphne said before frownig "But I'm a bit busy"

"What are you busy about?" Danby asked.

"A journal entry" Daphne said plainly.

"But wait, then why are you doing video journals when you can just write?" Danby asked.

"Well the main reason why Jace suggested a video journal because I have hard time writing it down, so that's it, I write my current journals but take videos on last month's events cause they're much harder to write down on" Daphne explained.

"Oh" Danby said.

...

"So journal?" Danby asked.

"Okay" Daphne siged "Entry #8!"

Then their ghost sense emitted simultaneously. This gained an annoyed look from Daphne.

"Ugh! Whoever you are I wish you'd take a break!" Daphne said.

"Oh" Desiree said hands in the air with ecto-energy in both hands who now into view of the camera.

...

The next thing happened Desiree sits next Daphne at the foot of her bed.

"Of all places you chose to take a break is HERE?" Daphne said.

"Hey, you wished for it" Desiree said as she inspects her fingernails.

"Ugh!" Daphne groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Can we get this over with mom" Danby demanded.

"Fine" Daphne sighed "Entry #8! Again!"  
____________________________________  
Daphne found herself in unexpecting yet expected predicament...

Danby is jumping up and down on her bed with her still sleeping in it.

"Come on! Wake up! Wake up! Mommy wake up!" Danby chirped. Daphne groaned and said "No!" And held the bed sheets around tighter. Danby stopped and pouted before smiling deviously and hop off the bed. Daphne grumbled about "thanking goodness". Until she lets out a yelp when her bed is tilted upwards at one side and fell to the floor with a loud thud. She sat up angrily and pouted at a smiling Danby.

"You better give me a reason not to spank you!" Daphne hissed as gets up and rubs her head before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do!" Danby chirped "We're going to school today!"

"Seriously its only" Daphne grumbled and looks at the clock before her widen and her face screams 'I'm gonna freak!'.

"Quarter to seven!?" She shrieked and ran to the bathroom and bathe as quickly as possible and running back to her room into the closet and changed into her usual clothes (except she forgot her old clothes are gone and she ends up wearing the ones her hands got first) before bolting down the stairs with Danby following her, she didn't notice him covering mouth what seemed to giggling. Again, her family looked at her in shock. This time she stopped and stared at them.

"What?" Daphne asked as she cocked her head at one side.

"Nothing sweetie!" Maddie chirped before the entire family went back to their business. Jace is cooking (Thank God!), Dad is giddily waiting for the food, while Mom sets the table. Daphne went downstairs and took her spot on the table with Danby sitting next to her. When breakfast was served. Daphne started eating rather quickly especially the fact she is late. Or is she?

"Slow down! You will choke if you down your food like that!" Maddie cried.

"But I'm late!' Daphne said after gulping down the food.

"No you're not!" Maddie said 

"What?" Daphne stopped and looked at her mother, confused.

"Its half an hour before school" Maddie said.

...

"Oh! I knew that! I'm just excited!" Daphne laughed in an awkward way before shooting a glare at Danby who just smiled back.

"Excited? For school?! Who are you what have you done to my baby sis?!" Jace said dramatically.

"Its still me! You psychology obsessed brother!" Daphne said.

"There she is!" Jace laughed. Daphne didn't anything else and gulps down her orange juice.

"Say sweetie" Maddie asked "Where did you get that?"

"Huh?" Daphne asked.

"That! The one you're wearing" Maddie said as she pointed at Daphne.

Daphne froze and looked down. She is wearing white, round shaped off shoulder, long sleeved blouse with an orange oval at her (noticeable) chest and light blue, jeans skirt that stops at her knee and the high waist shows off her narrow waist, and red converse on her feet. Oh yeah, her beanie is gone all thanks to Danby, making her hair cascade behind her.

"Uh, I went to buy new ones" Daphne lied.

"I don't remember us giving you money" Jack said as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I used my savings" Daphne said.

"Sweetie you could've told us" Maddie frowned.

"You guys were busy" Daphne said.

...

"You really look pretty now sweetie!" Maddie chirped, breaking the awkward silence.

"Your mother's right princess!" Jace grinned. It got Daphne to feel down.

"So I wasn't pretty before wearing this?..." Daphne mutters as she bows her head down.

"No! No! That's not what we meant!" Maddie said.

"You're already pretty, and by pretty I mean, beautiful! Even before you worn that!" Jack said trying to cheer his princess up but frown when Daphne didn't look at them in he eye.

"I see...thanks..." Daphne muttered. Jace sensing his little sister's distress so he pulls her away by saying:

"Don't you want to prepare for school today, sis?" 

"Oh right" Daphne snapped out of her depressing trance.

"You want a ride?" Jace asked.

"No! I need the exercise anyways but first I have to change" Daphne said before going upstairs.

"Wait for me!'' Danby said as he followed her. Leaving the rest of the family alone in the dinning room.

"Ugh, Jack we said something we shouldn't" Maddie groaned.

"What?" Jack asked cluelessly.

"Nervermind" Maddie groaned again. Jace ahok his head before mustering about clueless parents.

In Daphne's room...

Daphne opens her closet and searches for a more 'modest' clothing. And by modest, I mean baggy and covers the body.

"Mom" Danby whined.

"Not now Danby!" Daphne snapped.

"Mom! We threw you're old clothes out yesterday, remember?" Danby said.

"Wait you mean all my new clothes are fitted?!" Daphne said.

"Didn't you notice that when we went shopping? We bought fitted shirts, a few skirts, few pairs of shorts, some pants or jeans, some shoes, a dress unless you count that blouse as one, and one piece of jewelry"

"Ugh! You mean I have to go to school dressed in this from now on?!" Daphne groaned.

"Duh!" Danby said, stating out the obvious.

"Ugh!" Daphne groaned louder.

"Deal with it!" Danby smirked.

"Fine but I'll let me find something else to wear" Daphne said.

"No! We're going NOW!" Danby said before grabbing her wrist and dragging her away from the closet.

"Hey! Ow!" As they struggled downstairs. Maddie, Jack, and Jace stared at the sight of the two. As Danby grips his mother's wrist and let's his other hand reach for the doorknob, he was stopped when:

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Maddie asked.

"To school!" Danby chirped.

"Danby you can't do that! You told us you lived in the streets!" Maddie said.

"Oh yeah about that, heh, I wanna go with mom!" Danby said.

"You can't! And you could get in big trouble for slipping in school you're not suppose to be in" Maddie said.

"But" Danby said.

"No buts. Its for you own good" Maddie said.

"Fine" Danby pouted and Daphne smirked in triumph at him.

"Daphne you better get going before you're late" Maddie said.

"Ah! You're right!" Daphne said before boltig out the door.

"You know she isn't late, right?" Jace said.

"I know but I could get used to her not being late anymore" Maddie said. 

"Yeah, I wonder why she's always late though" Jace said.

"Speaking of which, we're gonna have a long talk tonight" Maddie said before going back to her coffee.

Outside the neighborhood...

Daphne made her way to school. Alone. Again. Because her friends' have love lives now. She was thankful no ghost attacked her, usually Skulker would wait and attack at the right timing and lost but now...its awfully peaceful...too peaceful...

She shook the paranoia out and made her way to school. But first! She went to the nearest hat store to get a new beanie. Not a surprise since there is a 24 hour hat store. Honestly who does that?

At Casper High...

She arrived on time but took a stop on her locker to get some of her books of today's subjects. It would've been easy if only the A-listers weren't there to mess her day up.

"Hey Fenton!- woah! Fentfreak is that you?" Paulina said with a shrill tone on her voice. The A-listers stood there looking at Daphne.

Daphne rolled her eyes at the new nickname.

"Yes Paulina its me" Daphne snapped and slammed her locker shut before making her way to her classroom.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" Paulina demanded.

"To my classroom and before you could say anything its a too early for me to up of what ou wanna say to me" Daphne snapped before making her way to her classroom leaving jaw dropped and infuriated A-listers.

"Romeo and Juliet! Miss Fenton you're on time again!" Mr. Lancer said, pleased and happy at her arrival. Definitely hoping it would keep up.

"Yes Mr. Lancer I'm early again" Daphne said and takes her seat as Mr. Lancer said:

"Take your seat we are going to start a whole new lesson!" This earned the students let out a groan. Daphne looked behind her and saw her friends with their love lives. Tucker making jokes and Valerie laughing at them and Sam with Gregor doing lovey dovey eyes to one another. Neither of them notice her, she let out a sad sigh.

"Okay open your textbooks in page 405" Mr. Lancer droned out the lesson the speaker, inside classroom connected to the principal's office, (idk what its called cuz' I don't have that in classroom I go) speak up with Principal Ishiyama on the other line:

"Attention students and teachers! I apologize for the interruption but I would like ALL of you in the gym! Thank you!"

The students started muttering at what could possibly be more important than a boring lesson. Not that they're ungrateful but still.

"You heard the pricipal! One line students!" Without being told twice, the students stood up and lined up...in rather messy one too... Mr. Lancer sighed but did nothing to improve it and goes out of the classroom with the students trailing behind him while doing senseless chattering. Daphne stood behind her friends who are lost in their own world leaving Daphne all alone. Worst part about it, the A-listers are right behind her whispering and glaring at her. Probably planning about embarrassing her for snapping at them about few minutes before. There attempts if making her tripped and fall so the line will collapse was futile since Daphne mastered intangibility in specific body parts. She's just glad they didn't do anything far more brash that would cause a scene. As they enter the gym, it turns out they were the last ones to be called since the is packed with other students of different grades. Since no seat is available, they sat on the floor with other students. When Daphne tried sitting next to her friends but went against it and decides to sit somewhere else. Daphne, without paying any attention, sat on the floor, legs crossed Indian style and sighed.

"FENTON!" Wes shrieked and Daphne whipped her head at the said and her eyes widened, pupils constricted (anime style).

"WESTON!" Daphne squealed.

"Ssh!" Mr. Lancer shushed with finger over his lip and glaring at them.

"Sorry" Both said meekly before looking at each other and glared.

"What are you doing here?" Wes hissed.

"Obviously we were called like you and your classmates" Daphne rolled her eyes before saying:

"If you don't want me here I'll just go!" As Daphne attempts to get up and leave but Wes took her wrist and pulls her back down.

"Oh no you don't! I need to keep an eye on you! This could be my chance revealing you as Phantom!" Wes said.

"Aw~ Wes and Fenton sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Wes' cousin yelled and the entire student body laughed at Wes and Daphne whose faces are red.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" They both shrieked only to earn more laughter and the teachers try to shush the students but failing at it.

Have I forgot to mention that everyone believes Wes has a thing for Daphne and everyone teases them as lovebirds?

Daphne looked around and saw her friends giving her a pitying look and Jace across the auditorium with his girlfriend. Daphne sworn she saw Penny smirk...

"Quiet!" Mrs. Tetslaff yelled so loud on the megaphone and the students shuts up. 

"Thank you Mrs. Tetslaff" Principal Ishiyama said as she stood behind the podium.

"No problem" Mrs. Tetslaff said before leaving the stage.

"Now be seated so we can start on why we are here" Daphne's face fell but seated on the floor again. She and Wes shoots glares to one another before looking away.

"I know all of you are called in here for reason and that reason is the Valentines Day Party is cancelled" Principal Ishiyama said and silence was the reply before it was replaced with an uproar.

"Ssh! Ssh! Settle down!" Principal Ishiyama said but the students didn't listen. Some are yelling, some are making reasons, practically everyone is at it except Wes and Daphne who remained seated on the floor.

"Thank goodness!" Daphne said exasperatedly.

"Finally I don't have to get my butt dragged for a mushy party on a Sunday!" Wes praised.

"I know right!" Daphne agreed before realizing she's talking to Wes.

"Its a waste of time. Enterupting class for this" Wes huffed and crosses his arms. Despite the shouts, they can hear each other just fine.

"Hey at least we're out of class" Daphne said as she elbowed him.

"Hm" Wes smiled.

"QUIET!!!" Mrs. Tetslaff yelled again this time without the megaphone. The students shuts up.

"Thank you again Mrs. Tetslaff" Principal Ishiyama said and Mrs. Tetslaff nodded before clearing her throat "As I was saying the Valentine's Day Party is canceled into a Valentine's Day Ball"

...

Then the students erupted into cheer while Daphne's and Wes' faces fell in shock.

"That's even worse than the Valentines Day Party" They both shouted in their minds before thinking "Casper High don't have the money for a ball...Where could possibly they get the money from?...Wait!" Both widen their eyes in realization but before neither of them could finish the sentence, Principal Ishiyama spoke:

"Quiet now" She shushed and thankfully the students did "Why do you ask? Because the mayor of Amity Park is hosting the ball at the Amity Park Memorial Champaign Stadium! Speaking of which, I present to you Mayor Masters!" She stepped away from the podium as Vlad and his pompous ego takes place on the podium. It turns out he was hidden behind the stage's red curtains. The students whispered among themselves as the presence of their mayor and billionaire before them. Vlad smirked at Daphne's shocked and paler-than-usual face as well as Westley's face.

"Thank you Principal Ishiyama. Yes, I am hosting the Valentine's Day Ball at the Amity Park Memorial Champaign Stadium by this coming week. If you're all wondering why the ever busy and hardworking *Daphne and Wes glared hard at him* mayor is here to tell you all for this even though I could get someone else to do so is because I wanted to tell all you personally so it wouldn't sound like a scam for I want to see ALL of you in the ball" The students cheered "Another reason I am here to hand out invitations to all of you personally" The students louder, even some are fangirling. Daphne and Wes felt really disappointed at their peers.

"Now line up kids! And take note, ANYONE who has this invitation can bring ANYONE to the ball. It is open to everyone!" Vlad grinned as the students lined up feeling jittery to personally encounter the famous billionaire and mayor as well as receiving the invitation personally from him.

As the students make small talk and some fangirling, Vlad happily hands out the invitation. Daphne stood up and looked around, she was shocked to see her friends and Jace receiving the invitations. Daphne, without thinking stormed up to them. With Wes trailing behind her since he didn't want to lose his chance of revealing her as Phantom.

"What are you guys thinking receiving sometying from fruit loop?!" Daphne demanded at them. Gregor and Valerie and Jace looked confused, Penny stares with intent, Sam, and Tucker give out nervous looks, and Vlad turning away from another group of students he's handing invitations out and grinned evilly before approaching the group. More like, approaching Daphne.

"Little duckling wonderful seeing you" Vlad said.

"Listen fruitloop I don't know what you're planning but WE'RE not going! Right guys?" Daphne asked confidently but her face fell at the sight of fidgeting friends and nervous brother.

"What is she talking about?" Gregor asked.

"Daphne Mayor Masters isn't planning anything other than a romantic ball!'' Valerie said dreamily.

"You see Daphne, I would love to go with my Beau cuz'...why not? Its just a Valentines Day Ball nothing serious" Sam said. Daphne's jaw hung open.

"Sorry Daphs me too" Tucker said apologetically.

"Close your mouth dear you might catch flies" Vlad said as he attempts to close her mouth with his hand but Daphne reeled back and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Daphne hissed loud enough for the students to years to the point they stop their senseless chattering and stared at them in silence 

"Now! Now kids! Nothing going on here! Go back to what you are all doing!" Vlad assured and they just did what he said.

"Not you too Jace"Daphne whined.

"Sorry lil' sis but I don't see what's wrong. I know you hate Vlad but I would love to bring Penny to this ball" Jace said as stares dreamily at Penny.

"Oh Jacey that's so sweet! Muwah!" Penny swing her arm around Hus neck and kisses his cheek.

"I have the last three invitations here in my hand and the one of them is for you" Vlad said as he takes out an invitation and hove it near at Daphne's face.

"Fat chance!" She almost yelled.

"Little duckling, I won't do anything harsh, its just a ball for everyone in Valentine's Day to enjoy, I don't want you feeling left out though" Vlad explained.

"I'm okay thank you very much!" Daphne snapped.

"I see you're being a coward to coming to this ball. Sigh. After all you are afraid of showing off let alone showing up" Vlad fake sighed with a hand over his dramatically before smirking at her. 

"I'm not!" Daphne said, her face turning red.

"Then prove it" Vlad challenged. That was the last straw. She swiped the invitation clean off of his hand.

"Fine I'll come to this stupid ball of tour's and I will show you who's the wimp!" Daphne declared.

"That's the spirit!" Vlad cheered before smirking down at her as she glares at him. Before noticing the presence behind her "Ah Westley just the boy I'm looking for. Here's is your invitation"

"Whatever" Wes said as he takes the invitation and glared at him as well.

"Ow! I still see you don't like me!" Vlad dramatically held his heart.

"Why would I!?" Wes shouted but not enough to gain attention from everyone in the gym. That doesn't means nobody neat his radius heard him.

"I'm not falling for your trap like what you did to my dad! And its just Wes!" Wes hissed and Vlad shook his head.

"For your information Westley, your father and I are on great terms. I was hoping you and I would do the same" Vlad said.

"Fat chance!" Wes almost yelled. Strangely he synced just like Daphne...

"MO-I mean-COUS!!!" A voice shouted and Daphne snapped her head around to voice.

"Danby?!" Daphne called out as she tries to find him. Until it was too late.

"Oof!" Daphne was tackled to the ground. Daphne recovered and saw a happy Danby sitting on her stomach "What are you doing here?!" She laughed. If she wasn't mistaken, she saw Jace looked infuriated as well as Vlad while friends looked away whistling cheeks slightly red, Penny holding down a laugh and Wes looked away and face turning red.

"He made us come here" A woman's voice cut through the crowd and everyone made way for Maddie and Jack.

"Mom? Dad?" Daphne and Jace said at the same time as Jace picks Danby up, setting his fer on the ground and helps Daphne up.

"Before you could ask, Danby won't stop pestering us into coming here. He really misses you" Maddie explained as she smiled at Danby hugging Daphne.

"Really?" Daphne said voice tainted with amusement and looked down the cuddly Danby "I was just gone for an hour"

"Can't help it!" Danby whined.

"Say princess, why all of you are here? It took us a while to find you" Jack asked "Its even harder when Danby kept running off" he laughed.

"Really?" Daphne said, voice tainted with amusement before looking down at a red faced Danby.

"Again, why are you all here?" Maddie asked and Daphne snapped back to reality.

"Oh, there was an announcement for a...Valentine's Day Ball" Daphne said, hissing the last part.

"Really? How romantic! Who's hosting?" Maddie squeeled.

"That would be me Madeleine" Vlad butts in.

"V-man!" Jack cheered and hugged Vlad with bone crushing strength.

"Put me down!" Vlad demanded and Jack did still grinning while Vlad looked annoyed as he held his ribs.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?'' Jack said.

"Okay of only you didn't come" Vlad spat out.

"What?" Jack asked confused at what he meant.

"Valentines Day Ball? Can I come?!" Danby asked and jumped in a jittery way. Apparently he wasn't paying attention at who was hosting it.

"I'm sorry young one but you need an actual invitation" Vlad said and Danby looked disappointed making Daphne automatically ripped hers into two. The group circle gasped except Wes who looked pleased at what she did. Daphne gave the other half to Danby.

"Problem solved" Daphne grinned.

"Oh" Vlad said dumbly, he didn't expect that to happen but it just did before looking at Maddie and realized something "If you're all wondering who will have this last invitation is" Vlad hands the last invitation to Maddie.

"My thank you Vlad but..." Maddie trailed off unsure how to feel.

"What about me V-man" Jack asked sadly.

"Well you see-" Vlad was cut off when Daphne spoke:

"You can bring anyone with you. That means you don't need an invitation because mom can bring you. That's what he said" Daphne smirked at him. Sweet revenge indeed.

"Oh I see! That's very creative of you V-man" Jack beamed again and went to hug him but was stopped when Vlad yelled "NO!" Before fixing his front.

"Now that all invitations are given out I can now say my job here is done" Vlad said. Daphne and Wes sighed in relief.

"BUT" Vlad started "I have another important announcement before I leave!" The students started whispering.

"Quiet now I would like to speak for my goddaughter first" Vlad smirked as Daphne paled. Everyone started whispering wondering giw on Earth did loser Fenton manage to be the Billionaire's goddaughter "I must say you look rather adorable today Little Duckling if only your beanie is off" Vlad said. Daphne gave a "get outta here look", Danby being the only one to sense her distress immediately yells:

"I need to use the comfort room!"

"Of course you can" Vlad grumbled.

"But I don't know where!" Danby whined.

"I can show you!" Daphne blurted out.

"Let's go!" Danby chirped grabbing her arm and dragging her away. The last thing Daphne saw was Vlad smirking before leaving the gymnasium.

In the Hallway...

They walked silently, Daphne pondering on what until Danby said:

"So how did they react?"

"Huh?" Daphne snapped out of her trance and both stopped pacing on the hallway 

"On what you're wearing today?" Danby said.

"Oh that" Daphne realized "No one noticed...except the A-listers and creepy fruitloop"

"So no one?" Danby asked.

"What did I just say?" Daphne said rhetorically.

"Sorry..." Danby muttered before asking "So what's it like wearing that?"

"I can feel wind between my legs..." Daphne said looking unamused and unhappy at that thought.

"You weren't complaining when you worn a dress back at New Orleans" Danby pointed out.

"Because of the humidity and it wasn't even that windy" Daphne said.

"Okay" Danby said dumbly.

...

"I think the coast is clear now, shall we?" Danby said.

" 'Kay" Daphne said before both of them went back to the gymnasium.

Back at the Gymnasium...

When they entered they saw Vlad back at the podium and excited and squealing faces of everyone except Wes. Confused, they went back into the circle. She kindly asked Wes (since he's the one who looked the least distracted):

"What did I miss?" Before Wes could even answer, Vlad, who appeared out of nowhere stood behind her and said:

"You just missed me saying about a special plot twist on the Valentines Day Ball"

"Okay what is it?" Daphne said and Vlad chuckled.

"Little Duckling a plot twist is not suppose to reveal until the perfect timing" Vlad said.

"In other words?" Daphne said.

"I will reveal the twist by February 13th this Saturday" Vlad said cheerfully. But clearly he's hiding something.

"Thanks for the information" Daphne snorted.

"Since my job her is OFFICIALLY over" This earned Daphne and Wes a sigh of relief "I will be taking my leave! Go back to your classrooms and focus on your studies! Tah!" Vlad said before leaving the gymnasium.

Leaving happy students but very suspicious Daphne. Danby doesn't seem to see the problem and Wes...he clearly sees it...

Maddie, Jack, and Danby left when Vlad offered them a ride back to their homes.

After Principal Ishiyama told them to go back to their respective classrooms, much to the students dismay, and were escorted back to their classrooms and the sessions continues. Daphne can't help but feel someone is watching her back.

At the Cafeteria...

It was lunch time and Daphne is eating like a princess. And by that I mean, she is eating like a well-mannered person. This unnerved her friends and Daphne never realized that they were staring at her.

"What?" Daphne asked as she finally noticed.

"Uh, Daphs...why are you eating like a princess would eat" Tucker said.

"And by that Tucker meant why are eating like you had etiquette lessons" Valerie corrected.

"Oh uh nothing! I'm just trying something new and, uh, I might use this when I get older" Daphne flustered and stuttered a bit.

"Oh" Tucker said dumbly.

"But if you're being forced don't do it! Do it for your individuality!" Sam exclaimed. Daphne laughed.

"I'll kept that in mind" Daphne said.

"Hey Fent-FREAK!" Paulina yelled from across the cafeteria and stormed over their table with her cronies behind. Yup, she called them cronies. Daphne looked annoyed. She had not time for those shallow freaks.

"New nickname?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh" Daphne grumbled.

"I don't know how a loser like you have a billionaire for a godfather!" Paulina said.

"Well Paulina, for your information, it just happened. I can't do anything about it" Daphne said, facing hem with an unamused face.

"That doesn't mean you can boss us around because of your billionaire godfather" Paulina said. Daphne smirked mentally, she's scared because of her billionaire godfather? She haven't even started about how Vlad is her self-proclaimed uncle.

"Who says I'm bossing you around? Besides, I'm not a shallow witch unlike a certain someone" Daphne said earing gasps.

"WHY YOU-" Paulina started but was cut off by the bell.

Riiiiiiiiiing!!!

"You better watch your back!" Paulina threatened.

"Oh I will!" Daphne snapped.

"Come one fellas! Let's leave this freak and her loser friends alone" Paulina did making Daphne roll her eyes. She faced her friends with shocked looks on their aces as well as earning the same look from other students.

...

"Wow" Gregor said breaking the awkward silence.

"I know right" Tucker agreed.

"Guys can we go now?" Daphne said.

"Hold on we're still lunch" Tucker did before shoving a big piece of meat in his mouth much to Valerie's embarrassment and Sam's disgust as Gregor tries to calm her "Okay now we're ready"

"By the way, why are wearing that?" Sam pointed out and Daphne realized she is referring to her outfit today. There was one thought in her head...

"Shit" 

Then she realized she is wearing a skirt with no shorts underneath...She then remembered the part where Danby tackled her to the floor and the faces the group circle earlier. Her jaw slightly hung in realization...

"Double shit"

Ensue explanations and an angry Sam ranting about inviduality and rights and not one of here friends defending her side and Daphne making no sense in her explanations until he drops it by running into class. Avoiding Sam. Avoiding angry A-listers. And finally she got home but did not see Wes following, he would normally do that and she pretends she never notice (unless it begins to get irritating), what ever changed his mind? When she got home, she got tackled by a clingy Danby and thankfully she shields right on time. She saw only Penny and Jace in the living room.

She went upstairs to shower with two thoughts in her head.

"I gotta do something about that Penny girl!" And the other is "Where the heck are those ghosts?"

She focused on the first thought and plans to follow Penny and see what she's hiding.  
____________________________________  
"Wow I didn't know Plasimus is that creepy" Desiree commented.

"I know right!" Daphne said.

...

"You know. When you wished for me take break, I didn't really expect to find your company to find quiet pleasing when you're not blasting at my face" Desiree said.

"So are you Des" Daphne said. Desiree is bit caught of guard at the nickname before smiling 

"You really mean it" Desiree asked.

"Of course I do!" Daphne chirped.

"She learned that from me!" Danby chirped making Daphne grin.

"Well, Breaks almost over, thanks" Desiree said in a  disappointing way.

"For what?" Daphne asked.

"For the wish! I have never taken a break this long in my afterlife? Let alone have company who wouldn't wish for anything the moment to they see me" Desiree exclaimed. Looking frustrated at the break that will soon be over.

"Sheesh! Man, I wish you can grant the wishes you only want to grant!" Daphne exclaimed. Desiree blinked in shock before being engulfed by green smoke saying "So you wish it so shall it be!" Daphne jumped into a battle stance. Before being unexpectedly hugged by Desiree.

"Thank you!" Desiree said "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! So much! If iu need me, call me I'll help you!" Before vanishing leaving a confused Daphne and Danby. Daphne smiled when she realized why Desiree is so happy.

"That's nice~" Daphne sang.

"That's the end of Entry #8" Daphne said before the camera went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh~ I wonder what Vlad is planning~  
> Here's the link to Wes' cousin:
> 
> Uh oh... I don't have the link. I lost it! Sorry but its found on tumblr, its not mine but still.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> This last chapter, not the real one but I can't bring myself to wrote another, so I abandoned it. I only posted this just show you guys this idea...
> 
> Did you guest the pairing in this story?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The story is set last year which is 2016, I should have posted it by February 1, 2016 but I was unable to find the time for it. The reason why I want to set it in 2016 because have incredible memories and I refuse to acknowledge it is 2017 (also because I'm not ready for 2017 D:)
> 
> P. S. I don't know what possessed me into writing this...  
> And the grammar errors because I'm too lazy and my phone does funny things...


End file.
